Tail of The Moon Bunny I: The Journey To Kingdom of The Mermaids
by Crystal Knight
Summary: After a fight with a new enemy, the new enemy blasts a ray on Sailor Moon in which it will turn Sailor Moon into a mermaid in one hour, but with that happening now to Usagi, what will be the consequences in being a mermaid? Can the others return her to normal or will she be a mermaid forever? Be there to find out!
1. 01 Odango With Fins, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Chapter 01: "Odango With Fins, Part One"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Explanations on the Series and Episode Title.  
>The series title is a pun. Tail (referring to a mermaid's<br>tail) and Moon (referring to Sailor Moon) and Bunny (referring  
>Usagi) and the pun on the title is a pun about Usagi having<br>a tail fin. Credit for these titles goes to Loki at Aria's Ink.

This series takes place between Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon  
>Super S. This fanfiction series is a challenge fanfic. I'll try<br>to do my best. Expect at least two chapters each Saturday. I expect  
>the series to have at least 22 episodes and there might be an epilogue<br>as well. Enjoy!

****** Chapter One ******

Usagi was a girl that had it all. A great family, great friends that supported  
>her whenever she needed it. Not only that, she had a wonderful boyfriend that<br>loved her no matter how klutzy and silly she was. That morning, that fateful  
>morning, she slept in her bed. It was one of those days where she didn't have<br>to get up so early. Luna slept on the edge of the bed. Luna woke up and saw  
>that Usagi still hadn't stirred yet. Luna decided to let Usagi sleep. It wasn't<br>not too long after Luna had woken up that Usagi had woken up. This would be  
>the last time Usagi would sleep in her bed. Luna looked at Usagi for a moment<br>and spoke to her.

"Good morning Usagi-Chan, it looks like you slept good. What are you going to  
>do today?"<p>

Luna greeted her and asked what her plans were.

"Good morning Luna. I think Rei and the other girls wanted to take me somewhere.  
>But I do not know where yet."<p>

Usagi replied.

"So, you don't know where they are taking you?"

Luna asked.

"That's right?"

Usagi answered. Usagi didn't know where. Usagi got up from her bed and went to  
>her closet and chose a matching blouse and skirt set which happened to be pink.<br>Then she went to her drawers where she kept other articles of clothing chose  
>a pair of white socks and also a pair of underwear. She spoke to Luna.<p>

"I am going to get ready. be right back."

Usagi told Luna. Usagi took a shower and return a little while later. Luna spoke  
>to her.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, how soon do you leave?"

Luna asked.

"In a few Luna."

Usagi spoke as she went and got her brooch and placed it on her blouse.  
>Usagi then gets her shoes on and goes down stairs and Luna follows.<br>Ikuko, Usagi's mother greets her.

"Hello, Usagi. Good morning."

Ikuko spoke to her daughter.

"Good morning mother."

Usagi happily greeted her. Usagi sat at the table. Luna joined nearby.

"Where are you going today?"

Ikuko asked. Usagi answered.

"Rei and the others were taking me somewhere but I don't know where."

Usagi replied. But actually, Usagi forgot what Rei said the other day.  
>Usagi most of the time was a klutz, a ditz, and a crybaby. Her forgetting<br>things was her specialty.

"So, you don't know?"

Ikuko asked as she brought Usagi some eggs and toast.

"Thanks mom."

Usagi thanked her as she ate the eggs and the toast in a hurry. Then  
>she got up and went to the door. Luna followed.<p>

"Bye Mother."

Usagi told her and Usagi went out the door and went to the gate. There in a  
>vehicle was Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna was in the car. Haruka spoke up.<p>

"Hey, Odango! Where are you going?"

Haruka asked. Usagi wondered why the three Outer Senshi would show up outside  
>her house. Usagi spoke.<p>

"I am going to meet up with Rei and the others. But as where they were taking  
>me, I don't know."<p>

Usagi replied.

"I see, Odango. Get in, we will give you a ride."

Haruka spoke. Haruka in Michiru were in the front of the car and Setsuna  
>was in the back. Usagi got in and buckled her seat belt. Setsuna spoke.<p>

"Good morning Usagi, how are you?"

Setsuna asked.

"Umm..." Usagi stammered a bit and she she spoke, "fine."

Usagi was a bit surprised that the Outer Senshi would show up.

"Usagi, has anything happened recently to you?"

Michiru asked. Usagi thought and replied.

"No, nothing unusual has happened, why?"

Usagi replied and then asked a question.

"Usagi-San, I sensed recently that something has entered in our dimension."

Setsuna explained.

"Do you think they might be after me?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"I saw in my mirror that something bad might happen to you today. As to what  
>I don't know. Allow us to take you to the others. Okay?"<p>

Michiru replied in a concerned tone. Usagi looked down. She didn't like it  
>when others wanted to protect her. What was even worse, Usagi didn't like others<br>to be hurt for her.

"Know this Usagi, we want to make sure you stay safe. Nothing bad has happened yet.  
>You know you are our Princess, so we want to make sure you stay safe. So, please<br>be happy okay?"

Michiru spoke again. Usagi remained silent. She didn't know what to say. Her day  
>wasn't starting as well as she hoped.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, please remember what Michiru-sama said. You're the Princess and  
>something might happen, right? Keeping you safe is the key. Listen to their<br>advice. I know you don't like being protected, but for now let them keep you  
>safe."<p>

Luna advised Usagi. Usagi nodded her head in agreement and remained silent.  
>They got to the Hikawa Shrine. There they met up with Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami and<br>ChibiUsa. Rei spoke to Usagi.

"You're late Usagi!"

Rei yelled.

"It's not my fault Rei-Chan!"

Usagi yelled.

"I bet you forgot where we are going didn't you?"

Rei yelled at Usagi again. Usagi didn't feel like yelling back at Rei. Just  
>as before, Usagi remained silent. Makoto spoke.<p>

"Rei, you need to stop yelling at Usagi. You know she needs support and someone  
>yelling at her constantly."<p>

Makoto reminded Rei. Rei walked over to Usagi and spoke to her.

"I am sorry Usagi. I really didn't mean to yell at you. Why are the Outer  
>Senshi here?"<p>

Rei apologized and asked why the Outer Senshi were there.

"We feel something bad might happen to Usagi. We wanted to make sure she  
>stays safe."<p>

Setsuna spoke.

"Usagi, we all care for you. Keeping you safe is our job."

Haruka spoke as she tapped Usagi on Usagi's head. Then suddenly an unknown  
>monster appeared.<p>

"Who are you?"

Setsuna asked.

"I am an underling of the Shark King, a demon that dwells in the deep oceans of the seven  
>seas. I am here to eliminate you all!"<p>

The underling spoke. The monster had an appearance of a fish.

"Everyone, transform!"

Luna commanded.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

The nine Senshi yelled.

"MAKE UP!"

The nine Sailor Senshi transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as lightning struck the unknown monster.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as a ball of yellow energy formed in her hand and  
>she released it and it hit the monster.<p>

"Dead Scream!"

Sailor Pluto yelled as she used her staff and caused a ball of dark energy to  
>hit the monster.<p>

"NOW! SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon twirled as she made her attack with her Spiral Heart Moon Rod  
>and the energy came out of her rod and destroyed the monster and it turned<br>back into a crystal and landed on the ground and turned to dust.

"Good job Sailor Moon."

Pluto congratulated her. Then a terrible looking shark monster with his two  
>sidekicks, one that looked like a piranha and the other a barracuda. The<br>one who resembled a shark spoke.

"I am the Shark King, I dwell deep in the deepest waters of this planet! I didn't  
>know there were warriors who protected this planet. And you must be the leader<br>who defeated my warrior. Well, I have ways of punishing those who stand in my way!"

The Shark King spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Your monster was evil, what did you expect me to do, run away?"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"This is what you get for punishing my monster!"

The Shark King spoke as his eyes glowed red and two red beams struck Sailor  
>Moon and Sailor Moon was froze as the energy from his eyes hit her and<br>after a minute, the Shark King powered down again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Oh, I will tell you. See, my power can turn anyone into a sea creature and  
>your friend Sailor Moon will in one hour turn into a mermaid. Each day, she<br>can come out of the water for two hours and if she isn't returned to the  
>water, she will die very slowly. But for now, you got to find a source<br>of water or else she'll die. farewell."

The Shark King spoke and he vanished. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground  
>in shock and dismay. Everyone ran to Sailor Moon.<p>

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Moon looked at Mars. She replied.

"My body is acting very strange."

Sailor Moon spoke as she held her head with her hand.

"Your body is changing into a mermaid. What that monster said was true."

Mercury stated.

"Where do we put Usagi?"

Jupiter asked.

"Ojii-san has a big Koi pond in the back of the shrine and it is deep enough  
>for Usagi to be in."<p>

Sailor Mars replied.

"We don't have much time then. And I can't be transformed in that pond. Who knows  
>what the Ginzuishou will do to the fish."<p>

Sailor Moon replied. Sailor Moon remembered all the stories about mermaids. She knew  
>most mermaids only had a bikini top and fins and that was all they wore. Sailor Moon spoke<br>again.

"Jupiter and Venus go to my house and get me a bikini top."

Sailor Moon spoke again. Her body began to shiver.

"Sailor Moon are you okay?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"I am cold."

Sailor Moon answered and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"You're cold?"

Venus asked.

"Yes. Very cold."

Sailor Moon replied.

"her body is changing. The air must be making her cold."

Mercury replied. Tuxedo Kamen took off his cape and wrapped it  
>around Sailor Moon.<p>

"I am sorry Tuxedo Kamen, this won't do. Mercury and Neptune  
>a favor please."<p>

Sailor Moon asked them.

"What is it?"

Mercury and Neptune spoke in unison.

"Please use your 'Shine Aqua Illusion' and Deep Submerge' on me.  
>Your power of water will shield me from the air and keep me warm."<p>

Sailor moon asked.

"Sailor Moon are you sure?"

Neptune asked more worried about hurting Usagi.

"Yes, go ahead. I am changing and I need to be kept warm. Your  
>powers will shield me and protect me from the air."<p>

Sailor Moon answered them as she tried to stand but fell back down to the  
>ground. Mars and Venus lifted up Sailor Moon.<p>

"Now Mercury and Neptune! For sailor Moon!"

Luna told them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury made their attacks and the Shine Aqua Illusion and  
>the Deep Submerge covered Sailor Moon and created a shield of water all of her body.<br>Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury were surprised at what they caused.

"Now hurry Jupiter and Venus go to my house and tell my parents none of what happened.  
>Now hurry time is fleeting!"<p>

Sailor Moon spoke with great urgency.

"I will take you Usagi's house to save time."

Neptune spoke as her and Uranus, along with Jupiter and Venus all re-transformed.

"Okay."

Minako and Makoto agreed and they left with Michiru and Haruka all left for Usagi's house.  
>Rei, Ami, ChibiUsa and Setsuna all re-transformed as well and went inside the Hikawa Shrine with<br>Sailor Moon. Luna, Artemis, Chibiusa went inside with Sailor Moon.

"In here."

Rei directed Sailor Moon to a guestroom to wait while the others returned. Rei went and got a large  
>towel.<p>

"Sailor Moon, after those others return, wrap this towel around your waist okay?"

Rei instructed her.

"I understand."

Sailor Moon replied.

"How do you feel?"

Ami asked.

"Weak. Other than that, I am fine."

Sailor Moon replied. Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed into Mamoru. He embraced Sailor Moon.  
>He spoke to her.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Mamoru asked.

"I'll be fine Mamo-Chan. Neptune and Mercury's water is keeping me warm."

Sailor Moon answered him.

"Be strong Usako. This is a new experience for you. I am sure you'll learn a lot  
>from it."<p>

Mamoru told her.

"I will do my best."

Sailor Moon replied. In minutes Michiru, Haruka, Minako and Makoto returned.  
>Makoto gave Sailor Moon the bikini top. it was pink.<p>

"This will do fine."

Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed back into Usagi. The barrier of water  
>would fade eventually since Usagi re-transformed. Rei led Usagi to the<br>bathroom.

"Are you going to be fine while in there?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Usagi replied. She took the bikini top and the towel and went into the bathroom  
>and she took off the clothes that she had on and put on the bikini top and then<br>wrapped the big towel around her and made sure it was tied around her securely.  
>Then Usagi came back out.<p>

"Are you ready?"

Rei asked.

"As I will ever be."

Usagi answered. Makoto and Minako held on to Usagi so she wouldn't fall.  
>Ojii-san and Yuuichirou saw them. Ojii-san spoke.<p>

"Rei where are you going?"

Ojii-san asked her.

"Ojii-san, Usagi has been hit with a ray by a monster and she is to be put in water  
>to save her life. She'll transform into a mermaid. I have to put her into the Koi<br>pond. Please Ojii-san, for Usagi until we can find a way to reverse it."

Rei Pleaded. Ojii-San agreed.

"Okay Rei. I like Usagi. She's a good girl. If it will save her life, you may put  
>her there."<p>

Ojii-San told her.

"Thank you Ojii-san. let's go everyone."

Rei thanked him and they walked to the big koi pond.

"Wow Rei! What a beautiful pond that is."

Usagi told her as they walked Usagi to the pond's edge.  
>Usagi replied again and turning to the others.<p>

"Are the Koi friendly?"

Usagi asked.

"They are shy at first, but they'll get used to you."

Rei answered.

"Rei keep my brooch safe."

Usagi ask her to guard the brooch.

"Now, please Usagi get in the water."

Makoto asked her.

"Okay. Here it goes."

Usagi told them as she got in causing her big towel to get wet.

"Nothing has happened yet."

Usagi spoke in a tone that was unsure if she would actually change into a mermaid.

"Usagi, you still have a few minutes left."

Ami reminded her.

"Okay."

Usagi made a deep sigh. Usagi relaxed on the pond's edge in the water. The Koi  
>swam away to avoid the newcomer. Then the time passed and the transformation<br>occurred. Slowly Usagi's legs merged and became one long tail fin. Then the  
>transformation was over.<p>

"Usagi, the transformation is complete."

Ami told her.

"It really happened?"

Usagi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Usagi. You have transformed into a mermaid."

Rei answered her. Usagi took off the big towel to reveal one long  
>tail fin.<p>

"Interesting."

Usagi replied as she moved her tail fin. Then she looked back at the others.

"Everyone. I suggest we try and visit Usagi each day to keep her morale up.  
>This is a new experience for her and most of the time she will be alone here<br>in this pond. Visiting her will keep her spirits up. Usagi, you will have  
>to be brave and strong. I'll visit too as often as I can. I know Usagi that<br>you can swim. It will be good if you swim around in the pond to get used  
>to your surroundings. How do you feel? Does the water feel cold to you?"<p>

Luna told her and asked her a question.

"The water feels fine Luna, why don't you just come on in?"

Usagi replied and then asked Luna to join her.

"I am glad the water is fine to you. But cats do not like water."

Luna replied knowing she didn't like water.

"Aww, how sad Luna, the water feels great to me."

Usagi replied as she smiled an evil smile.

"Usagi, it seems you're taking it really well. Just make sure don't leave the pond.  
>I will need to talk to you later with Luna and Rei, okay?"<p>

Ami told her.

"I won't leave. I promise."

Usagi promised.

"Now, Usako, go an explore that pond. I'll visit too when I can."

Mamoru told her.

"Okay."

Usagi answered as she turned around to face the pond and swam to the middle  
>of the pond and then dived down deep to the bottom revealing her tail fin<br>as she dove deep. Usagi never saw a bottom of a pond before. She saw the  
>Koi swimming all over the pond, but she really wasn't interested in them and<br>then she swam back to the surface. And looked and everyone else was still  
>there. Her long hair floated in the water as she stood herself upright in<br>the water. Usagi waved at them and dove down again to explore the rest of  
>the pond. At the back of the Koi pond she she discovered a passage way<br>that led to a secret entrance to a small cave like dwelling. She popped her  
>head in the cave.<p>

"Wow, I didn't know this was here."

Usagi spoke to herself and she noticed stack of old books not too far  
>from the opening where she was. She took her hand tried to dry it as<br>quickly as possible. Once her hand was dry she examined one of the  
>books and discovered it was an old manga. It was in black and white.<p>

"Wow! This is a manga. It's black and white. It must be very old."

Usagi spoke to no one. Her voice echoed in the cave. Usagi smiled  
>knowing life here wouldn't be boring as she thought. She left the<br>mangas there and swam back to the other side of the pond and came  
>back to the surface and noticed all but Rei had left. Rei spoke<br>to Usagi.

"Will you be okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"Thank you Rei for everything. I'll be fine. This is a new experience,  
>nothing like I can't handle."<p>

Usagi thanked her. Usagi's life has changed. Her life would be met with new  
>challenges now that Usagi has become the 'Odango With Fins.'<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	2. 02 Swimming With The Fishes, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 02: "Swimming With The Fishes, Part Two"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter, is a follow up from the starting chapter.  
>Note, the plot will be changing really soon and I will make this<br>series very interesting. Enjoy!

****** Swimming With The Fishes, Part Two ******

Usagi slept that night in the cave that she found just the other day. Usagi  
>slept with her tail fin in the water. She finally woke up. She wondered where<br>she was.

"Where am I? Why am I in water?"

Usagi thought to herself. Then she remembered she was transformed into a mermaid.  
>Usagi looked at her tail fin by raising it out of the water a bit. It was a pink<br>tail fin.

"Interesting."

Usagi thought to herself. Then she heard Rei calling from the other side of  
>the pond.<p>

"I better get going."

Usagi spoke to herself again as she dove in the water going through the  
>passage way to the Koi Pond and went into the pond from the under water<br>passage way into the middle of the pond and jumped out of the pond  
>into air and back into the pond and stuck her head out of the water.<p>

"Rei-Chan!"

Usagi spoke as she dove back under the water and went to the edge of  
>the pond and stuck her head out of the water.<p>

"Showing off a bit Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked. Usagi smiled and replied.

"I don't know what came over me, I just felt like doing it."

Usagi explained.

"I see. It must come natural for you."

Ami told Usagi.

"Good morning Ami and Rei."

Usagi greeted them.

"How are you doing today Usagi?"

Ami asked.

"I feel fine other than I am a mermaid."

Usagi answered as she thought about what happened the day before.

"Does it bother you to be a mermaid?"

Rei asked.

"Not unless you want me to slash you with water with my tail Rei-Chan and  
>douse your fire power!"<p>

Usagi replied and laughed.

"Usagi, you sure are taking this well."

Ami told Usagi.

"Well, I am getting used to it. Oh, I found a small cave that seems to be  
>connected to the Koi Pond. I stayed there last night. I kept my tail fin<br>in the water and I slept there at the opening."

Usagi revealed. I could hear you from the cave Rei. I am glad you got a loud  
>voice."<p>

Usagi revealed to them.

"I see. That's where you disappeared to."

Rei thought out loud and she spoke again.

"I hope you were safe in there."

Rei asked her.

"I was. Very. It was very peaceful."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, there's something I been wanting to tell you."

Ami spoke to Usagi. Usagi took interest in what Ami was about  
>to say.<p>

"Usagi, mermaids have a diet of fruits, vegetables, and fish. Plus  
>you can't go anywhere freely. I suggest a healthier diet until you<br>are back to normal."

Ami explained. Usagi smiled and answered.

"Ami I know what my diet is already!"

Usagi replied and smiled.

"You do?"

Ami asked.

"Of course! I am a mermaid of course!"

Usagi answer Ami.

"You know already?"

Ami asked being a bit bewildered.

"Ami, I have become a mermaid and I have the nature of one... well... for  
>the moment at least. Well, I am staving!"<p>

Usagi explained to them. Then she spoke that she was hungry.

"I see Usagi. You're smarter than you look. I brought you some apples,  
>oranges, pears and a piece of broiled fish."<p>

Ami told her.

"Makoto prepared it for you."

Rei told Usagi as Ami handed her the plate of food. Usagi took the plate  
>and tried the fish first.<p>

"Yum. I love Mako-Chan's cooking."

Usagi complemented on Mako-Chan's cooking. Then Makoto and Luna showed up.

"I am glad you like it Usagi-Chan."

Makoto told her.

"You did good Mako-Chan."

Usagi told Makoto as she continued eating the food.

"Usagi, you look great."

Luna told her. Usagi finished the last of her food and set the plate down.  
>Usagi thought of the new enemy.<p>

"Have you encountered the enemy yet?"

Usagi asked being curious.

"No, they haven't showed up again."

Luna answered.

"I see."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, we have to go. Ojii-San said he will see you a bit later."

Rei told her.

"Well, I will always be here since i can't go anywhere."

Usagi told them. Usagi swam off to the middle of the pond and disappeared  
>from their sight.<p>

"Looks like she's taking it well."

Rei told the others.

"She must be lonely."

Luna thought.

"Well, we will find a way to break the spell that's on her."

Makoto triumphantly announced.

"Well I hope so."

Ami thought.

"We have to or we will be late for school."

Rei told them.

'Usagi I'll see you later. Take care of yourself.'

Rei thought. Rei cared for Usagi. Seeing Usagi in her present  
>state saddened her a bit. Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Luna left.<br>Usagi continued to get used to her surroundings and coming  
>up for air every now and then and went over to edge of the<br>pond to think. The Koi started to take interest in Usagi.  
>Usagi looked at the Koi. She thought to herself.<p>

'What are they doing?'

Usagi thought to herself. The Koi continued circling Usagi. Usagi  
>swam off to the other part of the pond and thought again.<p>

"Why do you take such interest in me?"

Usagi spoke to herself and Usagi swam over back to the edge. Haruka  
>and Michiru showed up. She looked at them.<p>

"Haruka and Michiru, hello."

Usagi greeted them.

"Are you alright?"

Michiru asked.

"Yeah, the koi seemed to have taken interest in me for some reason."

Usagi explained.

"They don't consider you a threat, right?"

Haruka asked. Usagi looked at the koi and replied.

"I think you're right."

Usagi answered.

"Maybe they have taking a liking to you."

Michiru commented.

"Yeah, I think so."

Usagi answered as she looked at the koi again. They were all sorts of colors.

"The koi are very beautiful."

Usagi spoke again as she continued looking at the koi.

"we have to go Usagi. Take care of yourself."

Michiru told her.

"Bye, Michiru and Haruka."

Usagi told them as Michiru and Haruka walked away. Usagi looked at the  
>koi again. She spoke to them.<p>

"Let's be friends and let's get along. I guess i have no one else to keep  
>me safe at the moment."<p>

Usagi told the koi as she swam to the middle of the pond with the koi swimming  
>all around her.<p>

'This is so strange, I really am swimming with the fishes.'

Usagi thought to herself. Later Ojii-san came. He called out.

"Usagi, can you hear me?"

Ojii-san called out to her. Usagi popped her head above the water and  
>she swam over to the edge.<p>

"Ojii-san! You came!"

Usagi spoke to him.

"So, you really became a mermaid?"

Ojii-san asked.

"Yes, of course, see."

Usagi told him as she lifted up her tailfin out of the water for him to see.  
>He looked socked.<p>

"Wow, Rei was right."

Ojii-san spoke with great surprise.

"Yeah, the koi seems to have accepted me too."

Usagi told him as she looked at the koi once again.

"Well, Usagi. I got to go. Take care!"

Ojii-san told him and he left. Usagi knew it would be a while  
>before the others could find a way to reverse what was done to her.<br>She wanted to pay those monsters back of what they did to her.  
>She was a mermaid for the time being and she would have to get<br>used to that. But, how long that would be, she didn't know.  
>Usagi swam back to the middle of the pond to get some exercise.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	3. 03 A Fish Out of Water

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 03: "A Fish Out of Water"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. At the end  
>of this chapter sets up for the next chapter.<br>Will Usagi feel better or will she remain weak?  
>Be there next weekend for the answer.<p>

****** A Fish Out of Water ******

Usagi was getting used to the pond. It has been two or  
>three days since Usagi was transformed into a mermaid.<br>Usagi woke up early and saw the stack of the old mangas  
>and picked one up and began to read it. She was surprised<br>for the manga being old, that it was fun too read.

"Wow, this is funny."

Usagi commented to the very old comic book. Usagi continued  
>to enjoy the comic until she heard Rei call her.<p>

"Oh, it's Rei. I better get going."

Usagi spoke to herself. She put the book down and placed it  
>on the other mangas and dove into the water and into the<br>tunnel leading into the pond. She swam under water and then  
>swam in the middle of the pond and jumped out of the water<br>and done a spin and jumped back into the water. And then she  
>swam over to the edge and popped her head out of the water<br>and spoke.

"Good morning, Rei."

Usagi greeted her. Rei smiled and she spoke.

"Aren't we showing off a bit Usagi? Good morning anyway."

Rei asked her and also greeted her.

"I don't what came over me. it's just my way saying I am happy  
>to see you. It just seemed so natural."<p>

Usagi explained to Rei.

"I see. Usagi, Me, Ami, Makoto, and Minako want to take you somewhere.  
>Ami has developed a device that will allow you be shielded with Ami and<br>Michiru's water power that way you can spend a couple of hours away from  
>here. Doesn't that sound nice?"<p>

Rei told Usagi their plan. Usagi didn't know what to think of it.

"Umm, I don't know. Wouldn't that be bad for me to be out of the water?"

Usagi asked. She was more concerned about her health than being out on land.

"Ami said, with the device that Ami is bringing, you won't feel a thing once  
>it is activated. I think it will be fun. Anyway, Ami, Makoto, and Minako will<br>be here in a moment. Then Makoto will bring you something to eat as well."

Rei explained.

"Okay, I will go with you."

Usagi reluctantly agreed. She had gotten used to the water and had been enjoy it  
>so far.<p>

"Cheer up Usagi. I know you have gotten used to the water, we just want you to  
>be happy is all. This is a new experience. So, cheer up and be happy."<p>

Rei spoke and tried to cheer up Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything more. Usagi swam off  
>for a bit to think. She swam amongst the Koi under water and swam in the pattern they<br>did and returned a moment later to see Ami, Minako, and Makoto there. Usagi swam back  
>to the edge and popped her head out of the water.<p>

"Hello Usagi-Chan."

Ami greeted her.

"Ami."

Usagi answered. She looked at Ami expectantly to see what she was going to say next.

"Usagi,I made a device it contains the power of mine and Neptune's water power."

Ami explained.

"Will it shield me from the air like before?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. Plus I added a modification, it will allow your body to be stable so you can  
>walk."<p>

Ami told Usagi and Makoto brought Usagi a small box of food for Usagi. Makoto handed  
>the box of food to Usagi. Usagi opened the box it contained Cherries, Apples, a Banana,<br>a cluster of grapes, and another piece of broiled fish. Usagi smelled the broiled fish  
>and she smiled.<p>

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her as she took the fish first and started eating it.

"Usagi sure likes to eat fish."

Minako commented.

"It's part of her nature of course."

Ami explained. Usagi finished the fish and took the grapes and plucked the grapes off one  
>by one. When she was done, she started on the cherries.<p>

"Cherries! They are so yummy!"

Usagi squealed with delight as she started on the cherries. When she was done with  
>the cherries, she started on the slices of apples. Then the banana was next. Then<br>after she finished the box she set it down on the ground. Rei went and got a couple  
>of towels. Ami spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, once we take you out of the water, we'll have two hours to put you back in the  
>pond. Understand?"<p>

Ami asked Usagi.

"yes, I understand."

Usagi replied as Rei returned with two big towels.

"Okay, Usagi, please try to step out of the water."

Ami told her. Usagi used all her strength and rolled herself out of the water and on to  
>the green grass by the pond. Rei quickly dried Usagi off and once she was done with Usagi's<br>front side, Usagi rolled over and Rei dried the back side and then Usagi rolled back over  
>and waited for Usagi's tail fin to change back into Usagi's legs. After a couple of minutes,<br>Usagi's tail fin vanished and her legs returned. Makoto and Rei helped Usagi to her feet.  
>Ami put the new device she told Usagi, she placed on Usagi's right wrist and pressed a button<br>activating the power that the device had. Within a couple of minutes Usagi was able to stand on  
>her own. Usagi looked at the pond she was in. The Koi watched her.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll be back two hours from now."

Usagi spoke to the fish.

"Let's go Usagi. Time is wasting away."

Rei told her. Rei led Usagi to the bathroom in the shrine. She handed Usagi her clothes.

"I washed them for you Usagi."

Rei told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her and went into the bathroom and took off the bikini top and put on the  
>clothes that Rei gave her and she put her socks and shoes on and she came back out.<p>

"Oh, you look great Usagi-Chan."

Rei told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her. Rei led Usagi to the others. Then the girls walked outside to where Mamoru  
>and ChibiUsa was waiting.<p>

"Hello Usako. You look lovely."

Mamoru spoke to Usagi.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan."

Usagi thanked him as she got into his vehicle. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei got in too.

"Where are you taking me?"

Usagi asked.

"It's a surprise."

Mamoru told her. He drove her to a big aquarium in Tokyo. Usagi, Mamoru and the others went inside.  
>The aquariums was so large that they were like sky scrapers.<p>

"Wow, they are so large!"

Usagi replied with such excitement. Then she saw Haruka and Michiru. Michiru and Haruka walked up  
>to Usagi.<p>

"Hello Usagi."

Michiru told Usagi.

"Hello my little mermaid."

Haruka affectionately greeted her. Usagi was surprised at the comment Haruka had made.

"The Little Mermaid?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Haven't you heard the story Usagi-San?"

Michiru asked.

"It was a book first written by Hans Christian Andersen back in 1837."

Haruka added.

"Oh, maybe it might be a good book to read."

Usagi thought.

"Yes, Usagi it is a good book."

Ami replied to Usagi's comment. Usagi walked over to one of the aquariums. Then  
>she spoke.<p>

"It's strange, I never thought that I would have to stay in water to stay alive.  
>It's so weird. I never thought I would be swimming with fish."<p>

Usagi spoke as she watched the fish.

"Are you upset for us bringing you here?"

Michiru asked.

"No, I am not upset. I am just surprised still to be on the other side of the water is all."

Usagi answered Michiru.

"So, the device is working?"

Michiru asked.

"Yes it is working. It's amazing that no one else can see you and Ami's water power around  
>my body."<p>

Usagi answered and spoke about the device that it working wonderfully.

"Good, Usagi. I am glad it's working for you."

Michiru spoke to Usagi once more. They continued to look at all the different fish. Usagi  
>looked at one of the aquariums and she saw all the fish and it looked like all the fish were<br>staring at her.

"They are all looking at me."

Usagi thought as she continued looking at the fish and while the fish were looking at her.

"Usagi, maybe they know you're a mermaid that is currently out of water?"

Ami suggested.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Usagi replied as her eyes got great big.

"Usagi, animals are very perceptive of others."

Michiru suggested.

"I see."

Usagi thought about the fact the fish could tell she was actually a mermaid at the moment. Later,  
>Usagi Mamoru and the others went outside. Usagi turned to the others.<p>

"Thank for taking me here. Maybe it's time I return to the Hikawa Shrine."

Usagi thanked the others. She wanted to be back in the water on time.

"Okay, I will take Usagi back. Rei and Ami, want return too?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Rei and Ami replied in unison. They got in Mamoru's car along with Usagi.

"Bye guys."

Usagi told them as Mamoru drove off. Within minutes they returned to the shrine.  
>Rei handed Usagi the pink bikini top she had on before and Usagi went in bathroom<br>and changed back into the Bikini top and wrapped the large towel around her waist  
>and came out with the clothes that she had on. Then Rei led Usagi to the pond.<br>Ami and Mamoru came to the pond as well. Usagi placed her feet in the water and  
>got in making the towel wet and she reclined at the edge of the pond and waited<br>for her legs to turn back into fins. Usagi took off the brace and handed back to  
>Ami. Then Usagi saw that her tail fin had returned. Then she took the towel off<br>and wrung it out and placed it on the edge of the pond.

"Thank you everyone. It was good to be out even if it was for a short time."

Usagi thanked them.

"It was great having you with us."

Ami told her.

"If you don't mind, I would like to swim for a while and then I am going to go  
>rest. I feel a bit tired. Good bye."<p>

Usagi told them and she swam off diving under the water until they could no longer  
>see her.<p>

"Will she be okay?"

Ami asked.

"I hope so. She was out of the water for almost two hours."

Rei replied. Rei wasn't sure.

"She said she felt weak and tired. I wonder if being out of the water weakened her?"

Ami thought.

"I hope that isn't the case. Usagi be strong."

Rei answered Ami, but neither Rei or Ami knew what the real reason why Usagi was feeling  
>weak. Soon the real reason would be discovered. Usagi finally returned to the cave. She<br>spoke to herself.

"Why am I feel so tired and weak? Maybe I am just tired. I will feel better in the morning."

Usagi spoke to herself. She didn't understand why her body was weak. She thought that maybe  
>resting would do some good. The morning would be a new day and she hoped that she would<br>be as energetic as she was this morning. Only time would tell.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/25/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	4. 04 A Mermaid Weakens!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 04: "A Mermaid Weakens!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi Weakens! ******

Usagi rested that night after she returned from being out of the  
>pond, but in the morning Usagi felt no better but weaker. Rei called<br>for Usagi. Usagi heard her, but she still felt very weak. Usagi dove  
>down in the under water tunnel that led to the pond and entered the<br>pond and swam over to where Rei was and popped her head up at the  
>pond's edge. Usagi spoke to her.<p>

"Hello Rei."

Usagi replied with a quiet monotone. Rei looked worried.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I feel a bit more weak today."

Usagi replied.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Rei asked.

"I am not hungry today. I am sorry Rei. I am tired I am going to rest  
>for a while."<p>

Usagi told Rei and dove in the water and swam off and returned to the cave.  
>Usagi reclined at the entrance of the water with her tail fin in the<br>water and wondered why she was getting weaker. She was fine when she left  
>the pond some time ago, but when she returned to the pond, that was when she<br>started to feel weak. Usagi didn't understand it. Usagi looked at the stack  
>of mangas that was there. One of the mangas looked interesting to her, but she<br>was too weak to really read any of the mangas. Usagi laid her head on the floor  
>of the cave and went asleep. Rei met with Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka.<p>

"I have never seen Usagi so weak."

Rei spoke. She was extremely concerned.

"I wonder what's causing her to be weaker?"

Makoto wondered.

"Usagi has become a mermaid. Something that is affecting her physiology."

Ami thought.

"But what?"

Michiru asked.

"Maybe it's the water at the shrine?"

Ami asked.

"Are you sure?"

Haruka asked.

"I need to research mermaids a bit and see why Usagi is losing strength. There's  
>got to be a reason."<p>

Ami told everyone.

"Please Ami, research why Usagi losing strength. We need to help her."

Rei pleaded. later, Ami returned home and she began to research. She searched  
>lots of pages, finally she came up with a solution why.<p>

"Salt water? Mermaids live in the seas and oceans. That's the answer! The fresh water  
>at the shrine might be causing her to get weaker."<p>

Ami spoke to herself. Ami called Rei on the communicator.

"Rei here."

Rei answered.

"I think I have a solution Rei."

Ami announced.

"What is it?"

Rei asked.

"Most of the information I found out that most mermaids live in the seas and oceans. Most likely  
>because of the water's salt content."<p>

Ami explained.

"Are you sure?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. Mermaids live in the sea and in the oceans. I also read there might be mermaids that live in the  
>sea somewhere and live in a magical mermaid kingdom. If anyone can find that place, Usagi can. Maybe they<br>would have a way of returning her to normal."

Ami explained again.

"Then we need to take Usagi where?"

Rei asked.

"Tokyo bay should have enough salt content for Usagi to recover. Once she is fully recovered  
>she can leave to find this kingdom."<p>

Ami answered once again.

"Do you think this kingdom exists?"

Rei asked.

"I am hoping so for Usagi's sake. Usagi is a mermaid for the time being and Usagi might be  
>able to hone in on that mystical kingdom and they might be able to help her. I am coming<br>to the shrine. We need move Usagi to the sea tonight. Rei, contact Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru  
>and the others. I will be there soon."<p>

Ami told her and Ami shut off her communicator and headed to the Hikawa Shrine. Everyone  
>assembled within a short time. Rei and the others went into the pond's edge. Rei called<br>for Usagi.

"Usagi, can you hear me right? Come quickly! This is urgent. Please we need you here!"

Rei spoke to Usagi. Usagi was in the cave resting and she woke up to the sound of  
>Rei's voice. Usagi decided to heed to Rei's call and dove into the under water tunnel<br>and into the pond and she swam to the edge. She popped her head out of the water.

"I am here Rei. Why is everyone here this late?"

Usagi asked.

"Ami knows the reason you're getting weaker Usagi."

Rei announced.

"Oh?"

Usagi replied with great interest.

"Yes, mermaids are sea creatures. That means they live in the ocean. The ocean contains  
>salt in the water. It might be able to strengthen you again Usagi. What do you say Usagi?<br>Shall we move you?"

Ami explained and then asked Usagi if she wanted to be moved. Usagi spoke again.

"I am weak already, if it helps me recover my strength, I will do anything! Please, I need my  
>brooch. I need some clothes and transforming might help me recover quickly once I am in the<br>sea."

Usagi replied.

"Usagi, we already know that if you transform it will help you. As soon as you come out of  
>the water and your tail fin starts to transform into legs, I want you to transform into Sailor<br>Moon. Understand?"

Rei told Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi replied.

"Good, now I want you to roll yourself on to the ground, okay?"

Rei asked Usagi and Usagi used all her strength to roll out of the pond and on to the ground.  
>Then Rei dried Usagi's tail fin with a towel.<p>

"Now Usagi, when you start to transform into human form, transform into Sailor Moon.  
>Here's your brooch."<p>

Rei instructed. Usagi nodded in agreement. After a couple of minutes, Usagi's tail fin began  
>to disappear and Usagi spoke.<p>

"Cosmic Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Usagi looked at herself and was glad she  
>was in human form and transformed as Sailor Moon.<p>

"Can you stand?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know. I have been a mermaid for quite some time. I don't know if I can stand."

Usagi replied.

"Then it's best that you don't."

Ami suggested.

"Fine with me."

Sailor Moon agreed.

"We need to be careful as we leave here. Ojii-san must not see Usagi as Sailor Moon."

Rei added.

"We can cover Usagi with something."

Michiru thought.

"Be right back."

Rei told them as she ran inside and got a clean bed sheet and wrapped it loosely over Usagi.

"There, no one will discover that she is Sailor Moon."

Rei told them. They went through the Hikawa Shrine to the street where Mamoru was.  
>They carried Sailor Moon to Mamoru's car and Rei got in first and then they placed<br>Sailor Moon in the back seat with Rei and then Ami got in. Haruka spoke up.

"Mamoru, follow us, we know a secluded beach on the edge of Tokyo and Usagi  
>will safe at the beach that borders Tokyo Bay."<p>

Haruka announced. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis  
>got in Haruka's car and they drove to the secluded beach. Since it was during the<br>night, it was easy to get there in minutes.

"Here we are."

Mamoru spoke as he stopped. Haruka had stopped right in front of him. Ami got out and Rei  
>got out and They carried Usagi to the edge of the water. They uncovered Usagi.<p>

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Rei asked.

"I will be fine once you place me in the water."

Sailor Moon replied in a weak tone. Rei placed Sailor Moon in the water and about a couple  
>of minutes Sailor Moon's boots vanished and Sailor Moon's fail fin returned.<p>

"How long until Usagi recovers?"

Rei asked as she turned to Ami.

"Don't know, Usagi was in the pond at the Hikawa Shrine for quite awhile."

Ami replied not knowing how long it will take for Usagi to recover. After about  
>an hour, Sailor Moon began to regain her energy. Sailor Moon spoke up.<p>

"Wow, this water does wonders. What's in the water?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Salt."

Ami replied.

"Salt? Why salt?"

Usagi questioned.

"Mermaids live in the oceans and the seas. Mainly the sea. The salt water will restore  
>you to normal. Are you hungry, Makoto brought some food."<p>

Ami announced. Sailor Moon smiled and replied.

"Yes, I am very hungry. I was so weak at the shrine, that I lost the will to eat anything."

Sailor Moon replied.

"Good. I am glad it will go to good use."

Makoto spoke as she smiled. Makoto handed Usagi the box of food and Sailor Moon. Sailor  
>Moon opened the box and in it was apples, oranges, a banana, grapes and a piece of broiled<br>fish. Sailor Moon took the broiled fish and ate it. After that she started on the fruit.  
>She started on the apples. They were Fuji apples. They were sweet and tasty. Then she started<br>the small oranges she was given. After the oranges she ate the banana. After the banana, she  
>ate the grapes. After the grapes were finished, Sailor Moon sat the box on the shore. Sailor<br>Moon back out into the water a bit more and she turned around and faced the others.

"Is your strength returning?"

Haruka asked.

"Surprisingly yes."

Sailor Moon replied as she showed everyone by moving her tail fin a bit.

"Oh, good. The water is working."

Rei thought.

"Hey, I could use some rest. I am going to go and find some shelter. I will  
>see you all in the morning."<p>

Sailor Moon spoke as she swam off to find shelter. She dove under the  
>water and swam south along the shore until she found a cave. She came<br>up to the surface. She swam into the cave. There in the cave was an  
>older man. The old man saw her. He was surprised to see a mermaid.<br>Usagi thought the cave was not occupied. He spoke to her.

"Well, what do you know, a mermaid in these parts. Well, you can come  
>closer, I won't hurt you."<p>

The old man told her. Sailor Moon spoke.

"I am sorry, for now I need to stay in the water. May I stay here  
>too? I have to stay in the water."<p>

Sailor Moon explained.

"Oh sure miss. You're a mermaid eh? A very pretty one I may add.  
>They call me Jeremiah Jack. I am an American Army veteran that was<br>left here just after World War II and now I live here as a hermit."

Jeremiah jack told her.

"Oh, glad to meet you. I am Sailor Moon. Have you heard of me?"

Sailor Moon introduced herself to him.

"No, I don't think I have. Glad to meet you."

Jeremiah Jack told her.

"Everyone calls me Usagi. That's my real name."

Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Oh, Usagi. Now that's a cute name."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Sailor Moon relaxed a bit in the water  
>and Usagi spoke.<p>

"How long have you been in this cave?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, I do not know how long I have been here."

Jermiah Jack told her.

"Oh, I see. Longer than you can recall?"

Usagi asked.

"That's about the size of it lass, so tell me about yourself?"

Jeremiah Jack asked. Usagi thought before answering.

"Well, although I am a mermaid now, I was born a human like you. But, I was turned  
>into a mermaid by a nasty villain. Now, I must find a way to turn myself back into<br>a human. I have lot of friends that care for me. Most of all I have a boyfriend  
>who sees me as something very important to protect. Mamo-Chan has protected me<br>from being injured in the past and has taken many blows for me. Mamoru truly  
>cares for me and values me above all else."<p>

Usagi explained about herself. Jeremiah Jack seemed to be pleased to hear Usagi's  
>story.<p>

"So, your boyfriend knows the true value of a maiden, eh? These days it seems most  
>guys take advantage of a maiden's pure heart, but your boyfriend knows you are<br>more valuable than anything else. I admire that lass."

Jeremiah Jack admired the fact that Mamoru valued Usagi as something precious  
>and not something to take advantage of.<p>

"Umm, Jeremiah Jack, if you don't mind, I am going sleep now."

Sailor Moon told him.

"Oh, go ahead lass. You get some rest. I will keep watch and make sure you stay  
>safe. I will be here when you wake up."<p>

Jeremiah Jack told her. Usagi agreed and laid her head gently on the shore and  
>fell asleep very quickly. Jeremiah Jack was surprised that Usagi was already<br>asleep. He was so amazed that she was asleep already.

"The lass must be wore out. Rest lass, you'll feel better in a little while."

Jeremiah Jack told her. Jeremiah Jack returned to watch the campfire which he  
>had kept going for countless ages now. Several hours passed and Usagi slowly<br>woke up and looked at Jeremiah Jack and he looked at her.

"Ah, lass you woke up. Slept good I hope."

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Sailor Moon thanked him. Then Usagi heard Rei call her.

"I have to go Jeremiah Jack, I will return to you in awhile."

Sailor Moon announced.

"I am always here lass."

Jeremiah jack told her and Sailor Moon turned around and faced the  
>water and dove under the water leaving the cave and returning<br>to where Rei was before. Usagi jumped out of the water into the  
>air and landed back into the water again. Rei, Makoto, and Ami<br>looked for Usagi. Ami noticed Usagi jumping in and out of the  
>water.<p>

"There she is!"

Ami exclaimed. Sailor Moon came to where the others were. Sailor  
>Moon pulled herself to the shore and her tail fin vanished again<br>and her legs returned. She stood herself upright and walked over  
>to Rei, Makoto, and Ami. And behind them were Mamoru, Michiru, and<br>Haruka.

"Hello everyone!"

Sailor Moon greeted them.

"How are you Odango?"

Haruka asked.

"I am feeling better."

Sailor Moon replied by activating the brace on her right arm activating  
>Neptune and Mercury's water power to protect her from the air. Usagi<br>walked over to where Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru was.

"Haruka-San and Michiru-San, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Odango we are just fine. You look better today."

Haruka replied. Makoto spoke up.

"Here, Usagi, I hope you're hungry."

Makoto told her.

"Yes I am."

Sailor Moon replied. Makoto handed Usagi a box of fruit and of fish. While Usagi  
>ate Ami spoke up.<p>

"Listen Usagi. This is important. I discovered a way you can become human.  
>There's an undersea kingdom somewhere where mermaids and mermen live. It<br>is ruled by a powerful King. If you travel safe from here. It should be in  
>warm waters. There you will find this kingdom. A beautiful castle. Most<br>humans think it is just a fable, however I believe it exists. Once you  
>fully regain your strength. You also must believe that you can find<br>this place."

Ami told Usagi while she ate her food. Usagi spoke between bites.

"So, I have to travel to this place?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usagi you must. You want to defeat the new enemy, right?  
>This is the only way."<p>

Ami told her.

"And everyone is okay with this?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usako. I may not like you traveling alone like this, but I know  
>you can do it."<p>

Mamoru told her.

"I see. Traveling there to that kingdom will be a challenge in itself."

Usagi thought. Her journey was about to begin!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	5. 05 A Fish At Sea

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 05: "A Fish At Sea"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Fish At Sea ******

It had been two days since Rei and the others had brought Usagi  
>to Tokyo Bay. There also she met Jeremiah Jack. An American<br>Veteran who got stranded there after World War II and he be befriended  
>Usagi. Usagi was transformed as Sailor Moon. The day came that Usagi<br>had to leave to find the Undersea Kingdom of the mermaids. She didn't  
>know if she could find it. She met with Rei and the others one last time.<p>

"Are you sure I can find this place?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, Usagi. After you swim out in Tokyo Bay, you'll enter the Pacific  
>Ocean. Then swim south to warmer waters. Use your instincts to guide<br>you south. I bet the Kingdom of Mermaids may be somewhere warmer. I  
>have faith you will find it."<p>

Ami told her. Sailor Moon came to shore and her tail fin vanished once more  
>and her legs returned and she walked up to Ami and Rei. Makoto gave her<br>a box of fruit and a piece of broiled fish and she ate what was given to her.  
>And she looked at everyone. She knew she would be alone on this trip. Usagi<br>hugged everyone and she spoke.

"Well, wish me luck. I am going to need it. I hope that mermaid kingdom will  
>help me, because I don't think there is no other way. I will be back as soon<br>as I am able."

Sailor Moon spoke with uncertainty of her voice. This trip would be long and  
>take days to travel across the ocean. It would take days and Usagi didn't<br>know how long she could travel across the ocean. She turned back towards the  
>water and got back in to where it was knee deep and turned around and she<br>got down on her knees and her legs transformed back into a tail fin. She spoke  
>once more.<p>

"Bye everyone. Bye Mamo-Chan, take care of ChibiUsa for me."

Sailor Moon spoke once more and she turned towards the bay and swam out a bit  
>to where it was deep and she turned around and waved once more and dove down<br>and swam a ways and jumped out of the water and back in. She turned around  
>once more and waved again and then swam off towards the Pacific Ocean and staying<br>close to the shoreline of Tokyo Bay to stay away from any ship traffic. She decided  
>to follow schools of fish to keep herself safe and she follow a group of fish<br>until she had to turn and go south. For her first day at sea, all was well, she  
>avoided ship traffic by swimming deep and coming once in a while for air.<br>When night came she found a small island with some fruit trees and a few huts. She  
>didn't know how big the island was, but it had some fruit trees and that would come<br>handy for her come morning. Sailor Moon slept on the shore with her tail fin in the  
>water. Wen morning came, the people that lived in the huts were amazed that a mermaid<br>had swam ashore and rested for the night. Usagi woke up and saw people trying to  
>talk to her.<p>

"Are you okay miss?"

A young man asked.

"Yes, I am just fine."

Sailor Moon told them as she rolled herself to the shore and her tail fin vanished  
>and her legs returned. She stood up and pressed the device that Ami gave her and<br>turned it on. Then she spoke again.

"May I have some of that fruit from the tree there? What kind of fruit is it?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, yes go right ahead. I'll get some for you. I think it is an Asian Pear."

The young man replied. He reach up and picked a few from the small tree that was  
>near one of the huts. He handed them to Sailor Moon and he spoke again.<p>

"You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?"

The young man asked.

"Yes, I am. I got turned into a mermaid and now I am traveling south to find  
>this undersea kingdom in hopes they can help me."<p>

Sailor Moon told him of her mission. She ate the pears. She knew that fruit like  
>this didn't grow on this island naturally, they must of had planted it here on<br>the island. After she ate the fruit. She spoke again.

"I have to go. I have another long day ahead of me. Thank you."

Sailor Moon thanked them and returned to the water to where it was deep enough  
>and she got on her knees again and her tail fin returned. She waved goodbye<br>and disappeared under the water and she decided to follow the fish again. She  
>kept following them until she had to change course to continue south. She swam<br>fast, she thought. She hadn't realized that she was swimming fast. At the mermaid  
>kingdom. They had picked her up on their radar and they brought her up on the screen.<br>The king spoke.

"Who is that is coming this way."

The King asked his adviser.

"I don't know sire, but it isn't human and yes, it is swimming in this direction."

His adviser told him.

"What is it?"

The king asked.

"Sire, at this distance, I can't tell yet. A fish maybe, or something else. I will  
>watch closely. I am sure whatever it is will make itself clear soon enough."<p>

His adviser told him again.

"You know only mermaids can find this place. Keep watching closely. No one in their  
>right mind would travel these dangerous waters. No one."<p>

The king announced.

"Yes sire."

The adviser replied. The adviser kept watch. Meanwhile, Usagi continued swimming  
>towards the direction towards the mermaid kingdom. She didn't know how she was<br>going to find it. She had to trust that now that she was a mermaid, that she  
>could discover that fabled place. That night, she discovered another island.<br>This island was smaller than the last and had no one on the island. There was  
>a tree which had bananas on it. It was the only tree on the island. Usagi knew<br>she couldn't swim on in the dark so she rested on the shore again. The next morning  
>she came to shore and rested there with her tail fin in the water. The next morning<br>she came on the beach her tail fin turned into legs and she walked up to the tree  
>that had bananas. It was a small tree. She reached up and plucked off a couple of<br>bananas. They were yellow. She ate them quickly. She didn't want to waste time.  
>After she was done she went back to the water and her legs vanished and was replaced<br>by her tail fin once more and she swam off swimming south in the direction she  
>thought the fabled mermaid kingdom might be. Unknown to her, they were watching her<br>progress. The King spoke.

"It's a mermaid isn't it?"

The King asked.

"Yes sire it is. But, I never seen this mermaid before."

The adviser told him. This adviser was a mermaid. She had white hair which flowed  
>to her shoulders. Her name was Vanessa.<p>

"What can you tell me about this mermaid swimming this way."

The king asked.

"She is coming mainly for herself. She is a very important person of high status  
>and what's this? A Princess? Yes, the markings on her tiara tell me she is a<br>Princess and she's very powerful and she has a pure heart and it seems to me  
>that she will be no harm to us."<p>

Vanessa replied. She had the ability to look at someone and tell what they were  
>like.<p>

"I see, so she will be no harm to us."

The king thought. Another mermaid spoke up with great concern.

"Sire, if she comes here she'll encounter the vortex, which is a whirlpool of water  
>that surrounds the palace. Only us here knows how to cross it. If she is coming for<br>help, we must dispatch a couple of our mermaid warriors to escort her here."

The mermaid announced.

"I agree."

The king agreed. Two of his mermaid warriors volunteered and they spoke in unison.

"We will leave at once sire. She's a day's journey away. You know also that the  
>warm waters here are also shark infested. She will be facing that danger as well.<br>we will leave at once."

The two mermaid warriors spoke in unison and they swam out of the palace towards  
>the vortex which was a quite far off. Usagi continued swimming towards the<br>direction she thought the palace may be in. She was in warm water now and she also  
>thought that sharks could be in this part of the ocean and she had to be alert.<br>it wasn't too long that she encountered sharks and swam fast and when they came  
>close she bat them with her tail. Sailor Moon knew nothing of the vortex. She kept<br>trying to out run the sharks and batting them when they needed beating. But she  
>hit the edge of the vortex and got herself caught in one of the smaller whirlpools<br>and she tried with all of her might to free herself of this whirlpool. She knew now that  
>a bunch of swirling water could be dangerous and tried to free herself. She finally<br>gathered all her might and freed herself and managed to get her balance again. She swam  
>again, but isn't wasn't too long that the sharks continued to chase her and she bat<br>them again every now and then. She swam fast as she could to keep herself from becoming  
>the shark's next meal, but again she hit a larger whirlpool and even more dangerous<br>one than the last. She struggled to free herself, finally she freed herself but the  
>force was so great, that the whirlpool sent Sailor Moon flying in the water towards<br>a cliff of rocks and she hit the rocks on the side of her body and lost consciousness  
>and fell to the bottom. The mermaid warriors saw her falling and caught her. The two<br>mermaid warriors swam back with Sailor Moon in tow back to the palace. The mermaid  
>warriors escorted the injured Sailor Moon and brought her to the king.<p>

"So, this is the mermaid that was coming here. She's injured. Take her to Elsie. She  
>will tend to our mysterious guest's wounds."<p>

The king ordered.

"Yes, sire."

The mermaid warriors spoke in unison and carried Sailor Moon to Elsie, the nurse  
>of the mermaids.<p>

"Elsie, you have a new patient. She injured herself against the rocks trying to  
>free herself from the whirlpools. It's the king's command that you tend to her<br>wounds."

One of the mermaid warriors spoke.

"Yes, I will start right away."

Elsie replied. Usagi was now in good hands. But her recovery was only beginning.  
>She had arrived at the Kingdom of the Mermaids.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	6. 06 The Undersea Kingdom

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 06: "The Undersea Kingdom"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I used the name of the merking from "The Little  
>Mermaid' but he is not the same person from the movie.<br>Just to let you all know. Enjoy.

****** The Undersea Kingdom ******

Usagi was in the hands of Elsie, the mermaid nurse. She had  
>placed Usagi on a bed. For days, Usagi remained unconscious.<br>Elsie was amazed how quickly that Usagi's injuries were healing  
>on their own. Elsie was wondering how Usagi's injuries could<br>heal on their own like that. The King came in.

"How is our mystery guest?"

The king asked.

"She's healing nicely on her own. I hardly had to apply any  
>medicine on her."<p>

Elsie replied. The King smiled.

"Has she woken up yet?"

The King asked.

"No, sire. She out cold like a light. That's what humans would say.  
>I'll let you know once she awakens."<p>

Elsie replied. Elsie didn't know how long Usagi would be unconscious.  
>She knew that Usagi was caught in the whirlpool vortex. She hoped that<br>Usagi would wake up soon. Elsie never seen a mermaid like Usagi. After  
>another day, Usagi finally started to wake. She tried to get up, but<br>Elsie stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You got caught in the vortex. You still have to  
>rest. You are in the best of care. Now rest child."<p>

Elsie told Usagi by forcing her back to the bed. Usagi spoke for the  
>first time.<p>

"You're mean, just like Rei-Chan..."

Usagi spoke as she trailed off. She thought of the times that Rei would  
>force her to do things like this.<p>

"Rei-Chan? Who is that?"

Elsie wondered, but actually Usagi couldn't understand Elsie. Elsie  
>perceived that Usagi couldn't understand her speech.<p>

"I see my child, you don't understand my speech. I predict, you'll  
>understand soon enough. Now rest."<p>

Elsie told her again. However, Usagi didn't feel out of place around  
>Elsie. She felt very safe. Usagi closed her eyes and went back to sleep.<br>Elsie just watched Usagi. She slept peacefully without any fear whatsoever.  
>Hours later and Usagi woke up again. She looked at Elsie. Then her tiara<br>flashed and she could now understand the speech of the mermaids. Usagi spoke  
>to Elsie.<p>

"Where am I and who are you?"

Usagi asked. Elsie was surprised that Usagi spoke suddenly.

"Can you understand me now? My name is Elsie. I am the head nurse here. I have  
>been taking care of you. You are at the Undersea Kingdom of the mermaids."<p>

Elsie replied. Usagi nodded her head that she now understood what Elsie was  
>saying.<p>

"So, I really find this place?"

Usagi suddenly asked.

"Yes, you did. What is your name?"

Elsie asked. Usagi thought for a moment.

"I am Sailor Moon, but my real name is Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi announced. Elsie looked kind of surprised and then she smiled.

"Those are good names. I like those names. Tell me about youself Usagi."

Elsie asked.

"I live in a country called Japan and in a city called Tokyo or I did  
>until recently... until... I changed..."<p>

Usagi replied.

"Change? What change?"

Elsie asked.

"It's kind of sad in a way, but it did bring new experiences."

Usagi answered.

"I see. I like your hair. Very interesting and very pretty."

Elsie complimented her. Usagi smiled.

"Oh, my hair? The balls of hair is called Odangos. And each one  
>has a ponytail coming from each one."<p>

Usagi answered.

"I see. very lovely hairstyle in deed. I bet your friends like  
>your hair."<p>

Elsie told her. The King came in.

"Oh, our mystery guest is awake."

The King told her. Usagi looked at the king. He was so dashing. His eyes  
>told her that he was very kind.<p>

"Yes, she is."

Elsie announced. Usagi spoke to the king.

"Hello your majesty..." Usagi started as she got nervous. She never was good  
>at being formal. Then Usagi continued, "I am Sailor Moon, however I am called<br>Usagi by my friends."

Usagi announced herself to the king. The king smiled and spoke.

"Glad to meet you Usagi, my name is Triton, I am the king of this realm. When  
>Else releases you, come and visit me in my throne room. I would like to hear<br>your story and how you got here, okay?"

King Triton told her.

"Very well, sounds fair to me."

Usagi told the king. The king left. Elsie spoke.

"The king is very compassionate and he has a very good eye to see others  
>who really need his help. And it looks like you found favor with him."<p>

Elsie told Usagi. Usagi looked at Elsie with great interest.

"Oh? King Triton, he has granted me favor? Interesting!"

Usagi thought.

"The king is very kind. You still need to rest. After you fully recover,  
>you can see the king. Until then, rest. Okay?"<p>

Elsie told her.

"I can't refuse such a request from you. I'll rest."

Usagi spoke as she turned in the bed to relax and to drift  
>off to sleep once more.<p>

"Rest well, Usagi."

Elsie told her. Usagi smiled and drifted off to sleep. Soon she would  
>see the king and she would tell him her story.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	7. 07 A Fish of A Tale

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 07: "A Fish of A Tale"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Fish of A Tale ******

Usagi continued to rest. Elsie wouldn't let Usagi go anywhere  
>until she was confident that Usagi was strong enough to stand<br>on her own. King Triton came and checked on Usagi a couple of  
>times to make sure she was okay. Finally, Usagi woke up and she<br>looked up at Elsie.

"You're awake again. How do you feel?"

Elsie asked. Usagi stretched as much as should could since she was  
>a mermaid. Elsie spoke to Usagi.<p>

"You can visit the king, but after you're done, you must come back  
>and rest. But before you go and see the king, you got to eat something.<br>You haven't ate something since you arrived, isn't that right?"

Elsie asked her. Usagi then realized that she was hungry.

"You're right. I am hungry. What do you eat here?"

Usagi asked.

"The kitchen can fix anything for you. However, our diet usually  
>consist of fruits, vegetables, and fish."<p>

Elsie answered. Usagi smiled.

"I enjoy eating fruits and broiled fish."

Usagi answered. Then Usagi spoke again.

"I don't know why I like broiled fish so much. But it is so  
>good."<p>

Usagi stated that she loved broiled fish.

"I like broiled fish too. I will have someone come from the  
>kitchen and take your order."<p>

Elsie told her. A few minutes later someone from the kitchen  
>came and spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Oh, you are the mystery mermaid. I am here to help you with  
>your order. What you like? We can fix anything."<p>

The mermaid spoke. Usagi thought for a moment.

"I want some broiled fish and a variety of fruit."

Usagi spoke in a cheerful tone.

"I will take your order to the kitchen."

The mermaid spoke and she swam off to the kitchen. In a few  
>minutes she returned with a covered tray of fruit and broiled<br>fish. The mermaid handed Usagi a covered tray of fruit and  
>broiled fish. Usagi opened the tray and saw the fruit and the<br>broiled fish. Usagi smiled.

"Oh, this smells good. Thank you."

Usagi replied and thanked the mermaid.

"You're welcome. My name is Tanya. I am here if you need anything else."

Tanya replied. Tanya left. Usagi tried the broiled fish.

"Oh, this good."

Usagi replied after tried the broiled fish. After several minutes  
>Usagi finished the food she was given. She looked at Elsie.<p>

"You may go to see the king when you're ready."

Elsie spoke to Usagi.

"Okay. I don't know my way around in this place, I might get lost."

Usagi spoke.

"I'll guide you to where the king is."

Elsie told her. Usagi got off the bed and Elsie guided Usagi to  
>King Triton's throne room. Elsie spoke to the king.<p>

"Your majesty, here is Usagi your highness. Usagi when you're done  
>you must rest, okay?"<p>

Elsie told the king and then told Usagi.

"I understand."

Usagi replied. Then Elsie left. Usagi felt a bit nervous. The king  
>spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Welcome Usagi. It looks like you have recovered. I have been waiting  
>to hear what you have to tell me. Please tell me about yourself, but<br>first, Vanessa, please tell Usagi what you predicted about her.

"Yes, your majesty. She is coming mainly for herself. She is a very  
>important person of high status and what's this? A Princess? Yes, the<br>markings on her tiara tell me she is a Princess and she's very powerful  
>and she has a pure heart and it seems to me that she will be no harm to us."<p>

Vanessa told Usagi the prediction about her. Usagi was very surprised.  
>Usagi spoke.<p>

"Your majesty, Vanessa. Please know that I am not too formal. Vanessa  
>is absolutely correct about me. I came for myself. I am Tsukino Usagi.<br>I am 15 and half years old. I was born a human. I am a soldier for love  
>and justice, Sailor Moon. I am also the Moon Princess. I use a brooch<br>to transform into Sailor Moon. My brooch has a gem called the Ginzuishou.  
>It has the ability to transform me into Sailor Moon. I also can vanquish<br>monsters with my Spiral Heart Moon Rod. The other Sailor Senshi can weaken  
>the monster and my powers usually finish off the monster."<p>

Usagi explained.

"So, we understand who you are and you were born a human, how did you become  
>a mermaid?"<p>

Vanessa asked.

"Not too long ago, the Senshi and I faced a new monster. I punished the  
>new monster, then this new villain called himself 'the Shark King' and<br>he punished me by turning me into a mermaid. In haste after I was transformed  
>into a mermaid, I was placed at the Hikawa Shrine and the fresh waters weakened<br>me, so in haste the other Senshi took me to Tokyo Bay where I recovered  
>and the others told me about this place and that only I could find it. It was<br>Ami who believe that this existed, so I had to trust that this place existed.  
>I do anything to be human again and to be able hold Mamo-Chan. And to be able<br>to fight with the Senshi again..."

Usagi finished speaking as tears rolled down her face. The king spoke.

"Vanessa, you amaze me again. You were right about her. Usagi, there is a  
>way you can be a human again, but you will have to travel to a cavern<br>called 'Shark's Keep' and there is an object that will keep you as a human  
>during daylight hours but you will have to return to the sea at dusk. But<br>the journey to Shark's Keep will be a deadly one and you won't be able to  
>do it alone. Four of my mermaid warriors will travel with you. They will<br>aid you. In Shark's Keep is the item you need. It is called the 'Pearl  
>of Transformation' and it is guarded by a monster. Are you interested<br>in going on a journey like this? Once you are back on the surface, the Shark  
>King must be defeated and after he is defeated return to me and I can change<br>you back into a human for good. Understand?"

The King asked.

"Yes I understand your majesty. Elsie suggested that I rest before leaving  
>on a journey. I do not know how effective my finishing attack will be under<br>water. But I will do my best."

Usagi spoke in a determined voice.

"Let me see your Spiral Heart Moon Rod for a moment. I may be able to boost  
>it's power under water."<p>

The king announced. Usagi handed to the king her rod. He touched the rod  
>with his hands and the rod glowed for a moment and he handed back to Usagi.<p>

"There, I have increased the effectiveness of your rod so it will work  
>as well under water as it does on land. Now Usagi get some rest and<br>I all choose the finest warriors to accompany you for your journey. You'll  
>meet them soon."<p>

The king told her. Usagi agreed. Vanessa escorted Usagi back to Elsie and  
>Usagi rested for the rest of the day. Her biggest quest was about to begin.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	8. 08 Departure For Shark's Keep!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 08: "Departure For Shark's Keep!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Departure For Shark's Keep! ******

Usagi rested for the rest of the day and the next morning  
>Usagi woke up and she stretched her arms and she looked<br>at Elsie.

"Good morning!"

Elsie spoke to Usagi. Usagi looked at Elsie and replied.

"Good morning."

Usagi answered. Usagi tried to get up, but Elsie stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You still need to rest. The king wants you  
>in prime condition. The journey to Shark's Keep will be tough.<br>So, please enjoy yourself. Let me spoil you."

Elsie told her. Usagi felt bad. She couldn't do anything for  
>anything for herself.<p>

"That's what Rei always does to me when I have exhausted myself."

Usagi told Elsie.

"Rei, is a friend of yours?"

Elsie asked.

"Yeah, we often argue, but it's fun sometimes."

Usagi told Elsie.

"I see. Are you hungry?"

Elsie asked.

"Not really."

Usagi answered. Of course she was hungry, she just didn't feel like  
>eating anything.<p>

"Please Usagi, you must eat something or I'll never allow you to  
>leave here."<p>

Elsie told her. Usagi frowned. She didn't like people forcing her to  
>do something that she didn't want to do.<p>

"You won't allow me to go hungry will you?"

Usagi asked.

"Please listen carefully Usagi. You are soon going on a long journey to  
>Shark's Keep and it will be a difficult journey into colder waters.<br>You will need to eat something. Because once you leave here, you may  
>not be able to eat anything. So, please listen to me and eat something.<br>The King's chosen warriors who are going with you are also preparing themselves  
>for the journey and are being trained to help you."<p>

Elsie explained.

"Okay. I will do as you say."

Usagi replied and then grumbled under her breath.

"I'll have someone bring you some food."

Elsie told Usagi. Minutes later, someone brought in a covered try of food to  
>Usagi. Usagi opened the covered try and it had broiled fish and different<br>types of fruit. Usagi ate all of it. Then Elsie spoke to her again.

"I do intend to have you in prime condition if you like it or not. Now rest.  
>I have to go see the four warriors that is going with you. I have to make sure<br>they are in prime condition."

Elsie told her and left the room. Usagi made a deep sigh. She didn't like  
>doing something that went against her. Elsie went in the room where the four<br>warriors was.

"Valerie, how are you doing in preparing for the long journey?"

Elsie asked.

"I am doing well. It's been a while since I been on a long journey. How is  
>that girl Usagi doing?"<p>

Valerie asked.

"Usagi is presenting a challenge to me, but she won't leave here without  
>my approval."<p>

Elsie explained.

"I see."

Valerie told Elsie.

"I better not leave Usagi alone too long who knows what she will  
>do."<p>

Elsie told Valerie and left. Elsie returned to where Usagi was resting.  
>Usagi was sleeping again.<p>

"Good. Rest, you'll need it tomorrow. Trust me."

Elsie spoke to Usagi who was sleeping. The king came in.

"How is our guest?"

King Triton asked.

"Stubborn, but not stubborn enough to refuse my orders."

Elsie told the king. The King smiled.

"Good."

The king replied.

"She'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

Elsie reported.

"Very well."

The king agreed and he left. Elsie turned back to Usagi and she spoke  
>again.<p>

"Yes, rest Sailor Moon, you'll need your rest. The journey you will take  
>will be difficult."<p>

Elsie spoke to Usagi. Her journey was about to begin.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	9. 09 Journey To Shark's Keep!

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 09: "Journey To Shark's Keep!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Journey To Shark's Keep! ******

The next morning, Usagi woke up, but didn't move thinking  
>that if she moved, Elsie would prevent Usagi from getting<br>up.

"Usagi, you may get up and stretch a little, but don't  
>over do it."<p>

Elsie told Usagi. Elsie wanted Usagi to move a bit and  
>stretch a bit so that she wouldn't be stiff. Elsie<br>checked Usagi over good. And Elsie smiled.

"I think you're ready to leave, but no one leaves this  
>kingdom without eating something."<p>

Elsie told Usagi.

"Very well, I guess you want to make sure that I don't  
>faint on the way. Besides, you may not be able to find food<br>on the way to Shark's keep."

Elsie explained.

"You care don't you?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I care for anyone who comes into my care. I have  
>nursed many back to health, including King Triton. Only<br>I, when the king is ill out ranks him when he is ill. And  
>he will listen to me or else!"<p>

Elsie replied as she smiled.

"I see."

Usagi replied as she understood about Elsie what she had  
>said. They brought Usagi some food and she ate it. Then<br>Elsie escorted Usagi to the King.

"Your majesty, Usagi is ready for the journey. I am sorry  
>for the delay, I wanted to make sure she is ready."<p>

Elsie reported.

"Good to hear. Usagi, these four mermaid warriors will journey  
>with you. Each of them has different abilities and can aide<br>you if a battle erupts. Valerie is the of the four mermaid  
>warriors and each of them has lots of experience. of course<br>you have had lots of experience too. Anything you wish to tell  
>them?"<p>

King Triton asked.

"I think you for coming with me. I want to remind you. I can  
>only defeat a monster, but I cannot weaken it. I also have<br>'Moon Tiara Action' which can cut, zap or weaken a bit. Just  
>so you know."<p>

Sailor Moon told them.

"Your companions other than Valerie are: Gwenna, Laura, Anna,  
>and Zenia. They have been trained to fight. Please trust in their<br>abilities."

King Triton told them.

"Glad to meet you all. I am ready to leave."

Sailor Moon spoke.

"Good. Shark's Keep is about a day and half journey from here.  
>Once you are at Shark's Keep, you will have to be alert and<br>on guard. Now may luck go with you all."

King Triton told the group of Soldiers.

"Sailor Moon, are you ready?"

Valerie asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Sailor Moon answered. Valerie and Zenia were on Usagi's left  
>and the other two were on Usagi's right. They all swam out of the<br>palace and went south of the palace to the whirlpool vortex. They  
>carefully crossed the vortex and continued south traveling most<br>of the day. That night, they found an island which had a fruit tree  
>and they stayed there that night. They all came to shore. Usagi spoke<br>to them.

"You all may be able to stay on the shore, but I can only be on land  
>for two hours due to the spell that the Shark King placed on me."<p>

Usagi told them.

"Sounds creepy."

Anna spoke up in a frightened tone.

"I will be okay in the water. I have rested many times in the water."

Usagi told them. Usagi saw the fruit tree. It was a banana tree. Usagi  
>used her 'moon tiara action' and cut a bundle of bananas off the tree<br>and Valerie caught the bundle. They are had bananas that night and Usagi  
>went back to the ocean shoreline and the others rested on the land.<br>Then next day, they had more fruit and then continued south under  
>water towards Shark's Keep and the water began to get colder. Usagi<br>activated the brace on her right arm so the power that Mercury and  
>Neptune gave her would keep her warm. About the middle of the day, they<br>made it to the edge of Shark's Keep. They had arrived the the massive  
>underwater dungeon of the Shark King. Usagi got her Moon Spiral Heart Moon<br>Rod and prepared for anything that came towards her. The unknown was now  
>upon them.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	10. 10 Danger In The Deep, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 10: "Danger In The Deep, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Danger In The Deep, Part 1 ******

Usagi, Valerie, Gwenna, Laura, Anna, and Zenia entered the massive  
>dungeon called Shark's Keep. Usagi felt uneasy as they entered the<br>dark dungeon. The dungeon looked dark and gloomy. The passage split  
>into two passages. They were wondering which way to go.<p>

"Which way do we go?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"There's no way of knowing which way to go. Let's try one of the  
>passages and if it is a dead end we'll back track and go the other<br>way. Agreed?"

Valerie explained.

"Okay."

Sailor Moon agreed. They started down the left passage way. The walls  
>were shiny. Usagi saw herself in the mirrors and Usagi got spooked.<p>

"Geez, this place gives me the creeps."

Sailor Moon spoke in a frightful tone.

"Be strong, Usagi. There's safety in numbers."

Laura spoke.

"Yes, you're right."

Sailor Moon answered. They continued down the passageway and they saw  
>another corridor which split into two different directions. Then they wondered<br>where to go next.

"Where now?"

Gwenna asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try the right passageway."

Valerie stated. They went down the right passageway and the hallway was very  
>dark. They continued down until ran into a sentry. The Sentry spoke.<p>

"Intruders! You will be eliminated!"

The Sentry spoke. Sailor Moon and the mermaid warriors prepared for a fight.  
>Valerie hurled a fireball from her finger tips and it hit the Sentry.<br>Then Gwenna used her rod and lightning came out and hit the Sentry.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon yelled as her tiara became a boomerang and zapped the Sentry  
>weakening it further.<p>

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon spoke as her rod totally destroyed the Sentry. Where the  
>Sentry was on the floor was a blue ruby. Sailor Moon picked up the<br>ruby.

"This may prove to be valuable."

Sailor Moon spoke as she examined the ruby. The Ruby shined. They continued  
>down the passageway when they came to stairs leading down.<p>

"Shall we go down?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, let's go down to the next level."

Valerie answered. More dangers lie ahead.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	11. 11 Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 11: "Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Danger In Shark's Keep, Part 2 ******

Sailor Moon and the Mermaid Warriors went down the stairs to the lower  
>level of Shark's Keep. The passageway was a narrow passageway that went<br>forward and the corridor was darker than it was above. They slowly  
>continued until they reached a junction. The junction went four ways.<br>One way went forward, one way went to the left, one way went to the right  
>and one way went behind them.<p>

"Which way now?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"How about we go forward?"

Valerie asked.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt."

Laura responded. The five warriors continued ahead until they ran into another  
>Sentry.<p>

"How wonderful, another Sentry!"

Sailor Moon spoke in an annoyed tone. Valerie hurled a fireball at the Sentry  
>and Gwenna sent lighting from her rod. Laura hurled a waterspout at the Sentry.<br>Then Sailor Moon used the 'Moon Tiara Action' and zapped it further.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled again dusting the Sentry and where the Sentry was on the  
>floor was a sapphire gem. Sailor Moon picked it up. Then they continued<br>ahead. The passageway became even darker and even colder. Then they came  
>to an intersection that went to the left and the right.<p>

"Which way?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"How about we go to the right?"

Anna asked.

"Well, it can't hurt."

Valerie thought. So they turned right and continued down the dark passageway.  
>Usagi felt comfortable going down the passageway. The water was very cold,<br>but the device that Ami gave her kept her warm. They continued until they  
>ran into another Sentry. After several minutes, they destroyed this sentry<br>and Usagi picked up another ruby. Then they continued down the corridor  
>until they came to another two way intersection. One going ahead and another<br>going to the right. They went ahead. The passageway was lit a bit more than  
>it had been. They continued down the passageway until they ran into another<br>Sentry. Again the warriors battled and beat the Sentry. Usagi picked up the  
>Sapphire and they continued ahead to another set of stairs. They went<br>down the stairs and the next level was even darker. The water was ice cold.  
>The passageway continued ahead until they reached a chamber. And there was<br>a monster called the Krakken. It was huge and ugly. The monster had long  
>tentacles and he spoke to them.<p>

"So, someone finally had the nerve to try to obtain the Pearl of Transformation?"

The Krakken spoke.

"I will defeat you and gain the Pearl of Transformation."

Sailor Moon answered in a determined tone.

"I admire you in coming here, but in order to gain the pearl, you need two  
>rubies and two sapphires and they are in four Sentries."<p>

The Krakken told them.

"We beat those Sentries and I have the gems."

Sailor Moon spoke as she showed the gems.

"You must be a strong warrior, however, can you defeat me?"

The Krakken asked.

"We will soon see."

Sailor Moon spoke again. She was about to be in a fight against a huge  
>water monster. Can she win? Find out next time!<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	12. The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 12: "The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The Battle In Shark's Keep, Part 3 ******

Usagi and the mermaid warriors stood before the Krakken. Sailor Moon  
>discussed with the others on how to defeat the Krakken.<p>

"Well, it might be weak against lightning."

Valerie suggested.

"I might be able to weaken it with my power."

Gwenna told them.

"Yeah, but he looks strong."

Sailor Moon spoke with a bit of fear in her face.

"Doesn't your 'moon tiara action' zaps monsters too?"

Valerie asked. Usagi thought for a moment and answered.

"Yes, I guess so."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Well, I am waiting! Are you going to fight me?"

The Krakken asked.

"Very well."

Gwenna spoke as she lifted her hand and unveiled a staff.  
>Then she zapped the Krakken, but the Krakken was protected<br>by an invisible force field.

"Why can't the lightning hit him?"

Valerie asked. Sailor Moon looked at the rubies and the sapphires  
>that she had collected. Then she realized the gems was protecting<br>the Krakken. Then Sailor Moon spoke.

"The gems are protecting the Krakken! Gwenna, I am going to throw  
>the gems up in the air and you destroy them with your power!"<p>

Sailor Moon spoke as she threw the gems in the air and Gwenna  
>used her power and destroyed the gems, then the invisible force<br>field of the Krakken vanished and then Sailor Moon and Gwenna turned  
>towards the Krakken. Gwenna used her lightning power and hit the<br>Krakken, however the Krakken wasn't hurt much. Sailor Moon looked  
>at the Krakken carefully. She saw a red and blue jewel on its forehead.<p>

"Gwenna, destroy his gems on his forehead!"

Sailor Moon ordered. Gwenna used her lightning power again and destroyed  
>the gems. Then Gwenna used her lightning power on the Krakken again<br>and the Krakken was wounded. Then Sailor Moon used her rod and spoke.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled and her power hit the Krakken and her power increased  
>as the Krakken used its power to defend itself from Sailor Moon's<br>power and the power of Sailor Moon was too much for the Krakken and the  
>Krakken burst asunder and there where the Krakken was the Pearl of<br>Transformation. Sailor Moon swam to the Pearl of Transformation and  
>picked it up and it shown in her hands.<p>

"Wow! it shines. Now we can go back to the mermaid kingdom."

Sailor Moon spoke as she continue to hold the power of the Pearl of  
>Transformation.<p>

"Let's get out of here."

Valerie spoke up. The Pearl of Transformation shone to show them  
>the path to escape the dungeon of Shark's Keep. Now their journey<br>back to the Kingdom of the Mermaids was at hand.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/01/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders. <p>


	13. 13 Return To The Undersea Kingdom Part 4

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 13: "The Return To The Undersea Kingdom, Part 4"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The previous chapter was written last week, but I  
>forgot to release it, so I release it with this chapter<br>so everyone will get two chapters today! Next week, I  
>will release two chapters as normal. Enjoy!<p>

****** The Return To The Undersea Kingdom, Part 4 ******

The Pearl of Transformation shone and showed them out of Shark's  
>Keep. And within thirty minutes, they were back outside and they<br>made their way the way the came to Shark's Keep and to return to  
>the Mermaid Kingdom. The five mermaids continue their way to the<br>mermaid kingdom and making their way through the vortex and finally  
>to the palace of the king of the sea, Triton himself. They entered<br>the palace and the king stood up and greeted them.

"Welcome back."

King Triton told them. Sailor Moon re-transformed and swam up to  
>King Triton and showed the Pearl of Transformation.<p>

"You have done it, haven't you?"

King Triton asked.

"Yes, and you doubted me?"

Usagi asked. The king smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I believed that you could do it."

King Triton told her. Usagi handed to the King the Pearl of Transformation.  
>The King held the pearl in his hands and he used his powers and strengthened<br>the pearl further to where Usagi can be on the land during the day. And he handed  
>the pearl back to Usagi.<p>

"There, I have kept my part of the bargain. You can be on the land during the day.  
>But, you still have to be in the sea at night. Understand?"<p>

King Triton told her. Usagi shook her head in reply that she understood.

"Thank you your majesty for helping me. Now if you don't care, I am going to  
>take some rest for awhile before I head to the surface. I will go back to Elsie<br>and let her watch over me. Farewell for now."

Usagi thanked the king and went to where Elsie was. Elsie saw Usagi. Elsie was  
>happy to see her.<p>

"Oh! Good to see you my child, You look tired, here rest on this bed. You'll  
>be better in the morning."<p>

Elsie told her. Usagi obeyed without questioning and she laid on the bed and promptly  
>fell asleep. The hours went by as Usagi slept. Elsie put a blanket over Usagi while<br>she slept. The next morning, Usagi woke up as good as new. Elsie greeted her.

"Good morning Usagi. You look like you rested well. The king is waiting for you."

Elsie told her. Someone brought Usagi food and she ate it before venturing back to  
>the king. Afterwards, she went to the king and the king greeted her.<p>

"Good morning Usagi, I need your brooch for a moment."

The king told her and Usagi handed him her brooch and he held the brooch in his  
>hands and strengthened her brooch further and he handed back to her.<p>

"Now transform again. Your transformation phrase is still the same."

He told her. Usagi then spoke.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out. The brooch temporarily transformed her into human form and transformed her  
>and when it was over she reverted automatically into mermaid form. The King smiled.<p>

"That was a wonderful transformation, I never had seen such a transformation before. Thank you  
>for showing me. Now let me have your tiara and your brooch."<p>

King Triton thanked her and Sailor Moon handed over her rod and her tiara. He then strengthened  
>her rod and tiara with his powers and handed them back to her. Sailor Moon placed her tiara<br>back on her forehead. Then the king spoke to her again.

"I'll give you something special that you can use. Only a mermaid may use this special weapon.  
>Use it against the forces of the Shark King. This is called the Mermaid Spear. It has great<br>power. Use it well."

King Triton told her.

"I will. Thank you."

Sailor Moon replied as she received the Mermaid Spear.

"When you defeat the Shark King, return here and show me proof of his defeat and I will  
>fully return you to human form."<p>

King Triton told her.

"Agreed."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Now place the Pearl of Transformation in that device your friend had made for you  
>and touch it and you shall be teleported instantly back to where you live."<p>

The king instructed. Sailor Moon did as she was instructed and she placed the Pearl  
>of Transformation in the device that Mercury made for her and she put in the device<br>and the device shone blue for a moment and the shine was gone.

"Now touch it again and say 'Mermaid Teleport'!"

The king instructed. Sailor Moon touched the device and spoke.

"Mermaid Teleport!"

Sailor Moon spoke and in and instant she was gone. Now her friends awaited her return  
>as well as the Shark King.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/08/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	14. 14 Return of The Mermaid

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 14: "The Return of The Mermaid"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** The Return of The Mermaid ******

Usagi appeared on the shore of Tokyo Harbor where  
>she originally left for the kingdom of the mermaids<br>and she appeared in the cave of the hermit, Jeremiah  
>Jack was. He saw who it was.<p>

"Oh, lass! You have returned! Are you still a mermaid?"

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"I am still a mermaid, but I have the ability to stay in human  
>form all day until nightfall. I'll be back tonight."<p>

Usagi answered and dove in the water and swimming to where Rei  
>and the others had originally placed her and she got on the shore<br>and pressed her brace device and took human form. Then Sailor Moon  
>started running down the road that led into Tokyo. She wanted to<br>surprise everyone. She ran for several minutes and she stopped.  
>She wondered where she was and realized it would take her awhile<br>to get to Juuban District so Usagi saw a river and pressed her device  
>and turned into mermaid form again and jumped in the river. She swam<br>up the river and then popped her head out and looked around.

"Nope. This is not the place."

Sailor Moon spoke again and then she dove back into the water. She  
>swam for a little while and popped her head out again. She realized<br>this was the place. She saw some small children and decided to show  
>them a cool trick. Usagi jumped out of the water into the air and<br>back into the water. The small children cheered and then Sailor Moon  
>jumped into the air and pressed the device and returned into human<br>form and landed on the ground.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she made her traditional stance and then ran  
>off towards the Tsukino House. She ran down the street until she<br>came to the window of her bedroom and jumped to the window and  
>entered into her bedroom. There was Luna. Luna looked surprised.<p>

"Usagi Chan! You're back!"

Luna spoke up as Usagi re-transformed back into her civilian form  
>and took and took a quick shower and then chose some clothes and then<br>she put them on and then she sat on the bed.

"Where is Rei and the others?"

Usagi asked.

"Ami is with Rei. Makoto and Minako have gone to the Crown Arcade.  
>The outers are at Haruka's home."<p>

Luna reported.

"I see. Luna, I am going out for awhile and I am going to the Crown  
>Arcade, but I am going to put my hair down so Makoto and Minako<br>won't notice me. Later Luna!"

Usagi spoke and removed her Odangos and then jumped back out the window  
>and down the street to Crown Arcade and entered. There Motoki saw Usagi<br>and spoke to her.

"Hello miss, welcome!"

He greeted her without realizing who she was. Then Usagi whispered to him.

"It's me, Usagi-Chan, but be silent. The others knows not that I have returned.  
>Please give me a table close to where Makoto and Minako is."<p>

Usagi told him and he led her secretly to a table near Makoto and Minako.  
>Motoki already knew what Usagi liked and ordered it for her. She whispered<br>her thanks to him as he went to get her items and she heard Makoto speak  
>to Minako.<p>

"Usagi has been gone along time huh?"

Makoto asked as Usagi secretly listened in.

"Yes, it has been too quiet. The battles we faced have been tough. Rei did  
>say that she saw in the sacred fire that Usagi would return soon, but she didn't<br>know how soon."

Minako replied. Usagi smiled and thought to herself.

'Rei is so good. I need to make sure and tell her so.'

Usagi thought to herself as she smiled. Motoki returned with her chocolate milkshake,  
>her apple muffin and apple. She whispered her thanks again and she ate slowly<br>so she could continue listening to Makoto and Minako.

"Yeah, I miss Usagi-Chan, life isn't the same without her."

Makoto spoke again. She enjoyed having Usagi around her. Then a call came in on the  
>communicator that trouble brewed at Azabu Park and Makoto and Minako paid for their<br>meal and left. Usagi quickly finished what she was given and she spoke to Motoki.

"I have to go."

Usagi told him.

"Usagi, welcome. The food you had... it's on me!"

Motoki told him. Usagi thanked him and ran off. The others transformed and fought a new  
>monster of the Shark King. Usagi watched nearby. She whispered her words of transformation.<p>

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Sailor Moon. She then caused the Mermaid Spear to appear  
>in her hand. She waited for the right moment to jump into the battle.<p>

"FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire at the monster. The monster easily deflected  
>the attack to the side.<p>

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune yelled as she hurled a large ball of water at the monster and Sailor Moon jumped  
>in the air and transformed into a mermaid and jumped on the ball of water and used the Mermaid<br>Spear and spoke.

"Mermaid Spear Punishment Beam Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she blast the monster and jumped off of Neptune's ball of water allowing  
>Neptune's water attack to hit the monster. Then Sailor Moon pressed her device again and returned<br>into human form.

"To try to hurt this town and my friends, I am the pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit. I am Sailor Moon  
>and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"<p>

Then Sailor Moon made her Spiral Heart Moon Rod appear and she spoke again.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she spun around and her power hit the monster and it turned to dust. Then she  
>turned to the others and she spoke again.<p>

"I have returned!"

Sailor Moon announced. All the Senshi ran up to Sailor Moon and embraced her.

"Welcome back, you're late as usual."

Sailor Mars spoke as she smiled.

"Are you okay Usako?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Let's meet at the shrine. I will fill you in what as happened to me  
>since I left."<p>

Sailor Moon spoke again as she re-transformed. Then the Shark King appeared.

"So, you came back? I thought I got rid of you."

The Shark King spoke to Usagi.

"You can't keep a good Senshi down and besides I will never give up until I have  
>beaten you. And I told King Triton that I would defeat you!"<p>

Usagi told him.

"Well, we shall soon see."

The Shark King spoke and vanished. Usagi turned back to the others. A lot has changed  
>and I want to fill you all in everything. A meeting at the Koi Pond behind the shrine.<br>Shall we be off?"

Usagi told them. Everyone agreed. With Usagi back, the battles would be a bit easier,  
>but new troubles lay ahead.<p>

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	15. 15 Day On The Town

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 15: "Day On The Town"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Day On The Town ******

Usagi and the others went to the Hikawa Shrine and went  
>to the Koi Pond. Usagi stood while everyone else either<br>sat or stood. Haruka and Michiru Stood by a tree and  
>Setsuna and ChibiUsa sat on the ground next to Mamoru.<br>Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat near the shore where Usagi  
>stood. Usagi then spoke.<p>

"Since I left sometime ago, my journey to find the Kingdom  
>of the Mermaids went well until I hit a vortex of water<br>which were whirlpools which caused me to hit an under water  
>cliff and I fell unconscious. I was taken to the palace of the<br>mermaids and I was placed in the care of one of the mermaids  
>named Elsie. She nursed me back again to the point that I could<br>tell the king about myself and my story. He told me about the  
>Pearl of Transformation and how that could enable me to be on<br>land during daylight hours, but at night I have to return to  
>the sea."<p>

Usagi explained to them. She told them about her journey to  
>Shark's Keep and how she got the pearl and her return to the<br>mermaid palace and how she got the mermaid spear and how she  
>went to the Tsukino House and got a change of clothes and<br>went to Game Crown to listen in on Minako and Makoto.  
>Then Usagi sat down by the edge of the water and watched the Koi<br>swim.

"So, you can be on land during the day?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, that's right. However although, I can be on land I am  
>still a mermaid. King Triton tells me if I can defeat the<br>Shark King and give proof of his defeat, he will turn me  
>back fully into a human once more."<p>

Usagi explained.

"You're a fish out of water, Usagi!"

ChibiUsa told Usagi.

"Small Lady!"

Setsuna spoke suddenly.

"It's okay, Setsuna-San, it don't bother me."

Usagi replied as she turned back towards the water.

"Usagi, want to do something fun?"

Makoto asked.

"Like what?"

Usagi asked.

"How about that big aquarium that we went to some time ago?"

Makoto asked.

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

Usagi stated as she stood up and spoke again.

"What are we waiting for?"

Usagi asked again like she didn't want to waste any time.  
>Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako stood up. Haruka spoke up.<p>

"We can take you there Odango."

Haruka volunteered. Mamoru also spoke up.

"I can take everyone else with me."

Mamoru volunteered. Soon everyone were on their way to the  
>Large Aquarium that they went to earlier. Haruka spoke to<br>Usagi as she drove.

"It's good to have you back."

Haruka told Usagi.

"Yes, I agree. It's good to be back."

Usagi replied.

"We had been worried that you wouldn't return to us."

Michiru spoke as she looked back at Usagi.

"I am stronger that I look Michiru-San."

Usagi stated that she wasn't no pushover. They finally made it to the  
>aquarium. They went inside. They saw all the wonderful fish they saw<br>last time. Usagi thought about what she been through. Later that day,  
>Usagi spoke to everyone.<p>

"I am tired. I wish to return to the place where you placed me in the  
>sea. There I will stay until I defeat the Shark King."<p>

Usagi revealed.

"Are you sure Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, plus the hermit Jeremiah Jack is there and I won't be totally  
>alone. And you need me, you can contact me."<p>

Usagi explained.

"I understand."

Rei replied.

"I will only transform only when I need to so I can fight the Shark King in  
>the long run."<p>

Usagi told everyone. Haruka took Usagi, Rei, and Makoto to where they placed  
>Usagi before at Tokyo Harbor. Usagi spoke to Rei and Makoto.<p>

"I will be here tomorrow morning for your arrival Rei-Chan and Mako-Chan and  
>everyone else too."<p>

Usagi told them and and jumped in the air and pressed the device and  
>transformed back into a mermaid again and jumped in the water and<br>swam off. Soon the Shark King would plot his next move.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/15/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	16. 16 Battles In The Night, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 16: "Battles In The Night!"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Battles In The Night! ******

Usagi returned to the cave where Jeremiah Jack was. Usagi told  
>him all that she had experienced lately. Usagi missed being with<br>all her friends most of the time. Usagi loved her friends and valued  
>them greatly. Jeremiah jack smiled. He was glad that Usagi had friends<br>that cared for her. Usagi as at the shoreline and facing Jeremiah Jack's  
>direction and she didn't mind the fact she was with a hermit, at least<br>she had someone to talk to.

"Sounds like you had difficult time lass. I am glad you are safe."

Jeremiah Jack Told her. Jeremiah Jack was an old man who was very polite.  
>Usagi liked him for that purpose. Usagi slept that night at the shore and woke<br>up at first light. She got up from the shore and pressed the device that had  
>the Pearl of Transformation and returned into human form once more and sat by the<br>fire right across from where Jeremiah Jack was sitting.

"Oh, good morning lass! How are you on this fine morning?"

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"Oh, I am fine. I miss sleeping in my own bed."

Usagi replied stating she missed sleeping in her own bed.

"Yes lass, sometimes luxuries is sometimes wanting. Just remember this lass.  
>One day, not far from now you will remember your times you have fought to<br>become human again. Chalk it up to experience lass. You will be more experienced.  
>Your time here will be short."<p>

Jeremiah Jack told her. Time passed and Usagi could hear Rei calling.

"Rei is calling. I got to go. Be back later."

Usagi announced.

"I can't hear anything and you can hear her?"

Jeremiah Jack asked. Usagi nodded her head and went to the shore and pressed  
>the device again and returned into mermaid form once more. Rei looked and<br>continue look for Usagi. Rei muttered under her breath and spoke.

'Usagi where are you?'

Rei continued to mutter under her breath as she looked for Usagi. Makoto  
>spotted Usagi jumping out of the water and back into the water.<p>

"There!"

Makoto announced in a cheerful tone.

"About time!"

Rei growled.

"Now Rei, don't be too hard on Usagi."

Ami reminded Rei. Usagi came to shore and pressed the device and returned to  
>human form and walked over to where Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and<br>Mamoru standing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I tried to come as quickly as I can, however  
>I can only move so fast in the water."<p>

Usagi explained to them as she went to Mamoru.

"Usako, are you alright?"

Mamoru asked her. She embraced him and replied.

"Yes, I am fine."

Usagi answered. Ami confirmed Usagi's reply by scanning and reporting that nothing  
>was wrong with Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, I brought some food I cooked. I decided to treat you because you have returned  
>to us."<p>

Makoto spoke as she handed over a box of food. Usagi opened the box and the smell of  
>the food smelled so good. Usagi ate the food and afterwards, she smiled. Being to stay<br>on shore a lot longer boosted Usagi's morale a bit. However, she still wasn't out of  
>the water so to speak. Usagi spent the day with her friends and in the late afternoon,<br>Usagi returned to the harbor once again and returned to the cave where Jeremiah Jack  
>was. That night, there was a monster attack sent by the Shark King, he knew that Usagi<br>couldn't come on to the land at night due that she would die if she ventured on the  
>land. Usagi woke up in the middle of the night hearing her friends talking into the<br>communicator among themselves. Usagi could hear the Senshi calling their attacks.  
>Usagi wished she could do something, but Usagi couldn't after awhile, the Senshi managed<br>to defeat the foe and all communication ceased. Usagi went back to sleep and woke up the  
>next morning and Usagi bad that she wasn't able to aide them. Once it was daylight,<br>Usagi returned to the same spot to where she was the day before. She pressed the device  
>once more and became human once again. Usagi walked up to them.<p>

"I am sorry I couldn't aid you last night. Remember, I can only be on land during daylight  
>hours."<p>

Usagi told them. Usagi felt so bad that she wasn't able to help out. Then suddenly appeared  
>the Shark King. He kidnapped Usagi and spoke to the others.<p>

"I will destroy the life of your Princess! The end is near for her!"

The Shark King told them and he vanished with Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	17. 17 Battle of Wills, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 17: "Battle of Wills"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Battle of Wills ******

Usagi was taken captive by the Shark King and Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and  
>Mamoru transformed and headed back to the Hikawa Shrine to alert the others of the<br>kidnapping of Usagi. At the Hikawa Shrine everyone discussed the seriousness of the  
>matter of Usagi being taken captive. Mercury did scans in the city to locate Usagi,<br>however so far the scans came up with nothing. Elsewhere, the Shark King appeared  
>in his temporary lair. His temporary lair was under water and for now he allowed her<br>to dwell in salt water until he wanted to destroy her. Usagi was unconscious. He also  
>allowed her to keep her device that allowed to change from mermaid to human and back<br>again. The temporary lair prevented them from being found out. If he wanted the others  
>to find him, he would have done so.<p>

"I can prevent your friends from finding you."

The Shark King announced to unconscious Usagi. Usagi remained unconscious for a good  
>while. Mercury tried to locate Usagi, however she was unable to do so. Finally after<br>a couple of hours after the abduction, Usagi finally woke up and found herself in  
>a strange place and back in mermaid form. She also found herself unable to move. Whatever<br>held Usagi she couldn't move at all. Usagi was completely helpless. The Shark King saw  
>that Usagi was awake. And he spoke to her.<p>

"I thought you were tougher than that? I guess when you're not transformed, you are  
>just like any other human, eh?"<p>

The Shark King asked. However, Usagi remained silent and not saying a word. Usagi  
>wanted to fight him, but she wasn't able to transform at all.<p>

"So, you are playing the 'silent treatment' on me? Do you think that being silent  
>will change my mind on matters such as holding you hostage here? I sense you<br>wish to fight me and my minions. Well, how about we do just that?"

The Shark King told her and he teleported himself and Usagi to a quarry outside  
>of Tokyo. Mercury finally got a lock to Usagi's signal. The Shark King caused<br>his to minions to appear. His two minions, their names were Piranhasol and Barracudan.  
>Usagi grabbed her brooch and transformed into Sailor Moon. At the moment, she was all alone.<p>

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she hurled her tiara at Piranhasol and the tiara hit him and zapped  
>him. She did the same attack for the other minion. Then she caused the mermaid spear<br>to appear in her hand.

"Mermaid Spear Punishment Beam Attack!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she blasted the two minions at the same time totally vaporizing them  
>and turning them into dust.<p>

"You are stronger than you look!"

The Shark King told Sailor Moon.

"I am not no weak pushover!"

Sailor Moon yelled back.

"Try this on for size!"

The Shark King told her as he lifted up his hands and caused the daytime to turn into  
>complete darkness. Sailor Moon looked at the sky as the brightness of the day had vanished<br>before her eyes. The Shark King smiled with glee. He knew that if she remained any longer  
>on the land while it was dark, it would eventually kill her and that is what he wanted.<br>It only drove him more insane to try to kill her off. Sailor Moon stood her ground and  
>she had to try to finish him off. She used her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and tried to attack<br>him head on. He placed his hands in front of him and tried to fight off her attack. Sailor  
>Moon tried as hard as she could to attack him. However, as long as she fought him in the<br>darkness, the longer she became weaker. His power finally broke through her power and his  
>evil power broke through and Sailor Moon was knocked to the ground. Finally, The Sailor<br>Senshi arrived on the scene and Sailor Jupiter used her thunder attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as it hit the Shark King and he vanished. Sailor Moon lay on the ground  
>the darkness didn't lift and Mars and Mercury ran over to Sailor Moon.<p>

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Mars asked. Sailor Moon already started to weaken due to the darkness. She finally  
>spoke.<p>

"Take me back to the sea. I am unable to do anything in this darkness..."

Sailor Moon pleaded. However the Shark King laughed evilly.

"I also prevented Usagi from ever reaching the sea. She will die on land!  
>The only way to end this is for her to fight me head on!"<p>

The Shark King told them.

"Oh no! How cruel! She can't go back to the sea and Usagi must defeat him personally  
>one on one if she would be able to return to the sea to recover... that is so cruel!"<p>

Mars objected.

"I guess I have no choice. I must fight him one on one."

Sailor Moon announced that she had no choice.

"Usagi you can't! If you try to fight him in this darkness, you'll die!"

Mercury protested. Sailor Moon turned to everyone and she looked sad.

"There's no other choice. I have to fight him."

Sailor Moon announced. The toughest battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/22/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	18. 18 The Life of The Princess, Part 3

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 18: "The Life of The Princess"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This will be the first of three chapters  
>released this week. Yes, there will be a sequel<br>to this. It will be written after "When Will My  
>Prince Charming Come And Wake Me Up Again?" is completed.<br>As for the title of the Sequel, I haven't figured the exact  
>title yet. Enjoy!<p>

****** The Life of The Princess ******

Usagi stood her ground against the Shark King. She held  
>the Mermaid Spear in her right hand and her Spiral Heart<br>Moon Rod in the other. He laughed at the thought that  
>Usagi and in her condition could fight against him.<br>Sailor Moon knew she was in trouble in fighting the Shark King  
>in conditions like this... in total darkness. Sailor Moon<br>used her rod and spoke and made her attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she twirled and sent her power towards  
>the Shark King however he blocked the attack. He laughed and<br>spoke to her.

"My dear, don't you know by now that your powers are useless  
>against me since you now dwell in darkness! You need sunlight<br>in order your power to work and my powers keep that from happening!"

The Shark King yelled as he revealed the truth about Sailor Moon's  
>power not working. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground and<br>thought about what she could do against him. He then took advantage  
>of the situation and zapped Sailor Moon and caused her to feel the<br>pain of his attacks.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR INTERFERING WITH MY PLANS!"

The Shark King yelled as he continued to zap Sailor Moon. Sailor  
>Moon writhed with great pain. The Shark King continued to zap her.<br>Sailor Moon was completely helpless against him. He continued  
>to zap her until Sailor Moon fell unconscious and re-transformed<br>back into her civilian form and returned to her mermaid form.  
>He laughed with glee. He was about to deliver a final blow to<br>Usagi when Uranus and Neptune spoke up.

"PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM US! SHE IS FAR TOO IMPORTANT!"

Uranus and Neptune yelled as they pleaded for Usagi's life.

"She is useless and helpless. She is just a worm that I can  
>crush beneath my heels!"<p>

The Shark King spoke to the Senshi.

"She is not a worthless worm. She is a special girl who gives  
>joy to everyone equally! Usagi often has problems, but she has<br>learned to cope with them."

Mars spoke in a defiant tone against the Shark King.

"Usagi-Chan is a bright and cheerful girl who loves all, she  
>loves Small Lady. You kill Usagi here and the world will fall<br>apart!"

Pluto revealed what would happened if Usagi was killed.

"Please, don't take her! If you take her, she can't be replaced."

Venus spoke pleading for Usagi's life. However, the Shark King  
>would have nothing to do with all the pleading of Usagi's life<br>and he was about to impale Usagi and a red rose dropped to the  
>ground and also appeared was Sailor Chibi Moon, Luna and Artemis.<p>

"To harm beautiful maidens and to harm and kill them, I Tuxedo  
>Kamen will not forgive you!"<p>

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he stood in front of Usagi protecting her  
>from further harm.<p>

"And what do you think you can do against me?"

The Shark King asked.

"I have a sworn duty to keep Usagi safe from foul fiends like yourself!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled as looked onward at the Shark King. Then the Shark  
>King zapped zapped Tuxedo Kamen and protecting Usagi from further farm.<br>Usagi slowly regained consciousness and saw Tuxedo Kamen protecting Usagi.  
>Usagi felt anger rising in her heart as Tuxedo Kamen was being hurt to<br>protect her from the Shark King. Usagi stood up and in a rage, she screamed  
>very loud as she caused the Ginzuishou to come out of her brooch. Usagi's<br>eyes glowed with rage over what was happening to her boyfriend. She spoke  
>in a very grumpy rage.<p>

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO SUFFER FOR ME! THE SHARK KING SHALL DIE  
>THIS VERY DAY!"<p>

Usagi yelled as she prepared to use the Silver Crystal to fight the Shark King.  
>The others would protest her using the Silver Crystal in her weakened state.<br>However, there was no other choice. The final battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	19. 19 Ending Fate, Part 4

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 19: "Ending Fate, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is the second of three chapters this week!  
>Next week will be the three part finale of this series!<br>I hope you enjoy the special ending I have planned.  
>Enjoy this story!<p>

****** Ending Fate, Part 1 ******

Usagi held the Ginzuishou and she returned to human form  
>once more and she prepared to transform into Princess Serenity.<br>Mars and the others saw that she was about to use the Silver  
>Crystal and they shouted their protests against her using the<br>Crystal.

"USAGI! NO! DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL! IF YOU USE IT, YOU'LL  
>DIE!"<p>

Mars protested. Usagi turned towards Mars and answered her.

"There is no other choice. I have to."

Usagi told her. Usagi lifted up the Ginzuishou and transformed  
>into Princess Serenity. The Shark King was shocked at the sudden<br>transformation of Serenity. Serenity looked at the Shark King  
>with hatred and anger.<p>

"I will kill you this day!"

Serenity spoke with great hatred. The Shark King laughed as he  
>caused his staff to appear and he started zapping Serenity, but<br>Serenity lifted the Ginzuishou and activated it and the power  
>of the Silver Crystal deflected the power of the Shark King.<p>

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

The Shark King asked.

"I can! I also promised King Triton that I would defeat you and  
>show him proof of your defeat! I said that you will die and I<br>mean what I say!"

Serenity yelled as she continued to use the Ginzuishou to defeat  
>the Shark King. The Shark King increased his dark power. Serenity<br>increased the power of the Ginzuishou until the power of the Silver  
>Crystal shone all around Serenity causing Usagi to glow furiously<br>with intense light.

"You are so foolish! I cannot be defeated dear child!"

The Shark King laughed. Serenity looked confident in what was  
>fated to her. She had no other choice in fighting the Shark King.<br>Serenity increased the power of the Ginzuishou.

"Yes, at times I may be foolish, however it is very foolish to  
>allow you to leave the world in your evil hands! The world doesn't<br>belong to you, you foul fiend! I will not be defeated!"

Serenity yelled as she used the power of the Silver Crystal. The  
>Shark King laughed at the thought that Serenity would try to<br>kill him.

"You cannot defeat me with the power of that stone! It will take  
>great power, strength, and courage!"<p>

The Shark King told her. However, Serenity's resolve hadn't changed  
>at all. Serenity's resolve in defeating him grew even more.<p>

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! AS I SAID, YOU WILL DIE!"

Serenity yelled as she continued using the Silver Crystal. The  
>Shark King thought that Serenity was very confident in her task and<br>she wasn't backing down.

"You are indeed a very stubborn girl. You think you can best me  
>with that stone? I am not no pushover dear girl. I am the lord<br>of the deep, I am the lord of the Dark Waters!"

The Shark King told Serenity. Serenity didn't even budge one bit  
>by his words. She was going to defeat him and she meant it. The<br>Silver Crystal shone even greater and flashed light all around  
>Usagi and Serenity glowed with intense light. The power shone<br>greatly and it was blinding to the Shark King. The tide of the  
>battle had turned and Serenity was doing like she said she would...<br>that she would defeat the Shark King!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	20. 20 Ending Fate, Part 5

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 20: "Ending Fate, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The third of the story postings for this  
>week. Enjoy next week the final three chapters!<p>

****** Ending Fate, Part 2 ******

Serenity stood her ground. She was going to defeat him.  
>She meant every word that she had said. The Shark King<br>had started to lose his edge against the Moon Princess.  
>Serenity's eyes shone the belief in herself that she<br>alone could defeat this dangerous foe.

"I will not die easily! I will be victorious and will  
>show you my true power! Sailor Moon never loses!"<p>

Serenity spoke with the surety of her voice. Serenity  
>continued to use the Ginzuishou. The Silver Crystal<br>shone so brightly that Usagi now shone so brightly  
>that her body sparkled with the crystal. The Shark King<br>knew he was doomed. However, he was still arrogant.  
>He still tried to best her. However, he couldn't.<p>

"I will not allow you to win Sailor Moon! You can't  
>win!"<p>

The Shark King told her. However, Usagi shone so brightly  
>with the Silver Crystal that she wasn't afraid of his<br>words.

"This is the end of you!"

Serenity spoke as she increased the power of the Ginzuishou  
>to the highest level! The Shark King couldn't fight it<br>anymore and the Shark King collapsed to the ground and fainted.  
>Then Serenity spoke.<p>

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

Serenity transformed back into Sailor Moon and used her Mermaid  
>Spear and cut off the Shark King's head and Sailor Moon took<br>his spear and set it aside his head and Sailor Moon grabbed  
>her rod and spoke.<p>

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she twirled around destroying the body of the  
>Shark King. Then Sailor Moon re-transformed back into her civilian form<br>and Usagi collapsed to the ground. The sky returned to normal. The other  
>Senshi ran towards Usagi. Usagi was still conscious. She was so worn<br>out. Not only from the use of the Ginzuishou, but also from the darkness.  
>Sailor Mars was the first to run to Usagi's side.<p>

"Usagi, are you okay? Congratulations on your victory."

Mars asked. Usagi tried to look at Mars and answer her question. Usagi  
>was losing consciousness and tried to answer her.<p>

"I am so tired. I am worn out... thank you..."

Usagi answered in broken speech due to her exhaustion. Usagi fainted.  
>She transformed once again back to mermaid form. Mercury walked up and<br>checked Usagi.

"She's still alive. She is very weak. Usagi will recover at the sea.  
>I suggest we grab the items that Usagi will need to show the king<br>of the sea. Once there, I think she'll recover once more."

Mercury suggested. The Senshi took Usagi back to the harbor where  
>they originally placed Usagi in the water. Within minutes, Usagi<br>started to receive strength again. Within an hour of being in the  
>sea water, Usagi recovered some and woke up.<p>

"Welcome back Usagi-Chan. We were worried about you. We want you  
>recover your strength before you make your journey again to the<br>kingdom of the mermaids."

Mercury told her. Usagi mustered up the courage to speak.

"Thank you everyone. I am so tired..."

Usagi spoke and lost the ability to speak due to fatigue.  
>Usagi fell asleep there in the water due to the amount of<br>power she used and the darkness that had engulfed her.  
>Now she was able to rest. Hours later, Usagi woke up again<br>and Mars talked to her.

"Usagi, I think it might be best if you have the strength  
>to, to return to the cave of that hermit and rest there.<br>We will return in the morning."

Mars suggested.

"I have no strength to argue with that. I'll do it because  
>it seems the right thing to do. I'll go. I'll return tomorrow."<p>

Usagi told them and she swam off to the direction of the cave  
>of the hermit. She entered the cave of the hermit. Jeremiah Jack<br>saw her and was glad to see her.

"Lass, you have returned once again. Are you human yet?"

He asked.

"No..."

Usagi barely answered before she lost consciousness once again.  
>She deserved the rest. The threat was now gone. Her days of a mermaid<br>was now numbered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/29/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	21. 21 Restored, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 21: "Restored, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Restored, Part 1 ******

Usagi lay on the shore of the cave unconscious. She  
>was not well. No one really knew what was wrong with<br>Usagi. Usagi was so fatigued that she bothered not to  
>talk to Jeremiah Jack at all. The next morning, Rei, Ami,<br>Makoto, ChibiUsa, Haruka, and Michiru came to the place  
>where where they brought back Usagi the day before. That<br>morning, Rei called for Usagi. However, Usagi did not come.  
>Hours passed and Usagi still did not show up. Rei thought<br>it was strange that Usagi did not show up.

"Where's Usagi-Chan? Why didn't she show up?"

Makoto wondered.

"I don't know. Something is wrong. I know it."

Rei spoke with great worry.

"What will we do?"

Haruka asked.

"Usagi-Chan must be in trouble some how. We got to locate her  
>and help her."<p>

Rei spoke in a desperate tone.

"We need to find her. Ami suddenly announced.

"There's no way of knowing what state Usagi-San is in."

Michiru stated.

"We got to go find her! Which way did Usagi come when she  
>came here before?"<p>

Makoto thought out loud.

"Didn't Usagi-San come from the south? Then that's a good  
>place to start looking right?"<p>

Haruka suggested.

"You must find Usagi! If she dies, I will cease to exist!"

ChibiUsa almost protested to the idea of Usagi dying. Everyone  
>turned towards ChibiUsa. Rei spoke.<p>

"Don't worry ChibiUsa, we'll find her. Ami and Michiru, since  
>you two have the power, I think you two should go looking<br>for her. And take these two items. She'll need them to take  
>to King Triton, right?"<p>

Rei suggested. Ami and Michiru then ready their transformations.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

Ami and Michiru shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

Ami and Michiru yelled together in unison and Ami and Michiru  
>transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune. Ami grabbed<br>the weapon of the Shark King and Neptune grabbed the bag that held  
>the Shark King's ugly head. Both Mercury and Neptune dove in the<br>water. Mercury activated her visor and began to look for Usagi's  
>energy signature that her brooch always let off. Mercury and<br>Neptune search for a few minutes and then Mercury noticed a cave4  
>about a mile south to where the others were. Mercury motioned for<br>Neptune to follow her inside in the cave. They saw Usagi lying  
>unconscious on the floor and saw the hermit by the fire.<p>

Mercury and Neptune looked at Jeremiah Jack and Mercury spoke.

"You must be that hermit Usagi told us about. How long has Usagi  
>been like this?"<p>

Mercury asked.

"She has been that way ever since she arrived. She barely spoke to  
>me and then she fainted not to awake again."<p>

Jeremiah Jack replied giving all the info that he had. Neptune had  
>turned to Mercury. Mercury used her mini computer to see what Usagi's<br>state was in.

"How is she Mercury?"

Neptune asked as Mercury scanned Usagi's body. Then Mercury replied.

"This is bad! There is a dark energy signature all over her body. It  
>must have been caused by the Shark King when he turned Tokyo into darkness<br>and force Usagi to face him in the darkness. She needs help and quick!"

Mercury reported.

"But whom?"

Neptune wondered. Usagi suddenly woke up and spoke in a weak tone.

"King Triton... the King of the Mermaid Kingdom..."

Usagi barely spoke.

"How do we get there?"

Mercury questioned.

"The device you made for me... say... mermaid teleport... and you...  
>will be teleported... there..."<p>

Usagi answered in a broken speech and she fainted again. Mercury and  
>Neptune held on to Usagi and Mercury touched the device she made for<br>Usagi and she spoke.

"Mermaid Teleport!"

Mercury shouted and her, Neptune, and Usagi was teleported in an instant  
>to the mermaid kingdom to the throne room of King Triton. Mercury, Usagi,<br>and Neptune appeared and King Triton looked amazed and he spoke.

"Well, Vanessa, your predictions came true again. What in blazes happened  
>to her?"<p>

King Triton asked concerning Usagi.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Sailor Mercury. I  
>am one of the inner Senshi."<p>

Mercury introduced herself.

"I am Sailor Neptune. I am one of the Outer Senshi. We are both Guardians  
>of the Moon Princess."<p>

Neptune announced. Then Mercury spoke again.

"Usagi was forced to face the Shark King in darkness in which he cast upon  
>Tokyo, however, Usagi did defeat the Shark King, but it seems there is dark<br>energy all over Usagi's body and we have no cure for her."

Mercury reported.

"I see. Maybe Elsie can help. Please, go fetch Elsie at once!"

King Triton told one of his warriors. Then Mercury spoke again.

"Sire, here is the items that Usagi obtained after defeating the  
>Shark King."<p>

Mercury answered the king. Elsie suddenly came out of nowhere and came  
>up to Usagi. She noticed the dark energy all over Usagi. Mercury and<br>Neptune couldn't see what Elsie saw.

"Bring her to my sick bay! Quickly!"

Neptune and Mercury carefully picked up Usagi leaving the items for  
>King Triton and they followed Elsie to a large room with all types of<br>strange objects.

"Lay her on the bed."

Elsie commanded. Mercury and Neptune carefully lay Usagi on the bed.

"Then we will leave her into your hands."

Mercury told Elsie.

"Usagi-Chan, be strong! I know you will recover! I know it!"

Mercury spoke to Usagi and her and Neptune went back to King  
>Triton.<p>

"We can't stay here, however, I will give you my communicator so  
>you can keep us informed on Usagi's progress."<p>

Mercury told the king as she gave her communicator to the king and  
>King Triton used his staff and teleported them back to where the<br>others was in Tokyo. King Triton went to Else and went to see how  
>Elsie's patient was doing.<p>

"Elsie, how is she? Have you found a solution to help her?"

King Triton asked.

"This is bad! The dark energy was the Shark King's doing. She will  
>need my strongest potion I have, however Usagi must be awake for<br>me to administer it to her."

Elsie reported.

"That potion is not meant for humans!"

The King protested.

"Usagi isn't a human! She was turned into a mermaid. She will be able  
>to handle the potion, however, it will take many doses to undo the<br>spell put on her."

Elsie reported.

"I see."

The King answered.

"However, I need Usagi awake to administer the potion."

Elsie replied. Elsie brought something from a canister that smelled  
>really bad and she brought it under Usagi's nose and continued until<br>Usagi woke up.

"Good, you woke up! I need you to listen to me. Your body has dark  
>energy that needs to be expelled. The only way is for you to recover<br>is you must drink this potion. I must warn you, it is bitter and will  
>not taste very good. However it will start to work on you. However,<br>there will be some slight side effects, however it is important that  
>you take that potion."<p>

Elsie told Usagi. Elsie uncorked the potion and brought it to Usagi.

"Now, drink. It will taste bitter. However, you will feel better soon."

Elsie told Usagi as she brought the bottle to Usagi. Usagi had no  
>choice but to drink the potion. Usagi took a bit of the potion in<br>and spoke.

"YUCK... THIS IS WORSE THAN MINAKO'S COOKING!"

Usagi spoke in a broken weak tone.

"You must drink it all, Usagi. I know it's awful. However, if  
>you drink it, you will feel better soon. I promise."<p>

Elsie encouraged Usagi to drink the rest of the potion. Usagi  
>finished drinking the rest of the potion and Elsie put the empty<br>bottle on the table and spoke again.

"Usagi, although you will be healed by the potion, you need many  
>more doses of this potion. You'll get used to the bad taste of it.<br>However, the potion will cause you to sleep. So, please allow  
>me to take care of you."<p>

Elsie told Usagi. Usagi looked at Elsie. The medicine that Usagi  
>took effect very quickly and Usagi's eye lids began to feel very<br>heavy and soon Usagi fell asleep. Elsie turned to King Triton.

"Leave her to me. She will receive the best treatment that I can  
>give her."<p>

Elsie told the King.

"I'll leave her into her hands. Keep me updated on her progress."

The King commanded.

"Yes sire."

Elsie answered. The king left Elsie to tend to Usagi. Usagi was  
>asleep and now in good hands. It would take time for Usagi to recover.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/05/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	22. 22 Restored, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Episode 22: "Restored, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Restored, Part 2 ******

Usagi was sleep and in the care of Elsie. Elsie was  
>the mermaid doctor that agreed to help Usagi. She had<br>taken a potion and drank it. The potion tasted very bad  
>but, Elsie told her that it would make her feel better.<br>Usagi was asleep. Elsie watched her closely after hours  
>of being asleep, Usagi woke up in a sudden jolt and<br>unaware of where she was and suddenly fearful. Elsie  
>quickly calmed her down.<p>

"Usagi, calm down child! This is one of the side effects.  
>This feeling will pass."<p>

Elsie told Usagi as Usagi's eyes shone in fear. That feeling  
>soon passed and Usagi looked to where she was she spoke.<p>

"What am I doing here?"

Usagi asked.

"You don't remember do you? Two of your friends brought you  
>here and they returned to the surface. You are in my care."<p>

Elsie told her and Usagi proceeded to get up, however Elsie  
>stopped her.<p>

"Oh no you don't! You are not in the shape to leave this room!  
>No one leaves without my say so, not even King Triton!"<p>

Elsie told Usagi and forced her back on the bed.

"You're mean!"

Usagi muttered under her breath. Elsie felt bad and she  
>spoke again.<p>

"I am sorry Usagi, however, you are not fully recovered.  
>You will need more potion treatments if you're to be fully<br>recovered. You must drink another potion. Remember, it may  
>taste bad, but it will help you recover quickly."<p>

Elsie told Usagi as she brought another bottle and uncorked  
>the bottle like the last one. Else brought it to Usagi and<br>helped Usagi drink it down.

"ICK! What is in that potion?"

Usagi asked.

"very rare, and powerful bitter herbs. It will cause you to  
>sleep again. Each time you wake up, you'll feel better."<p>

Elsie told Usagi. The medicine caused Usagi to fall asleep again  
>as before. For hours Usagi was asleep and when Usagi awoke in<br>a groggy slumber and Elsie had Usagi drink another potion. Usagi  
>once again fell asleep. The medicine was working wonderfully. The<br>King came in and spoke to Elsie.

"How's your patient?"

Triton asked.

"She healing. The potions are working. One more dose I believe.  
>Then after she takes the last dose and she falls asleep and once<br>she wakes up again the last potion will have to completely wear  
>off before I will release her to you."<p>

Elsie reported. The King left and used the communicator that  
>he was given and contacted the Senshi.<p>

"This is Mars."

Rei announced.

"You must be one of those Senshi. I have news of your friend.  
>She is recovering. Soon she will be fully recovered and I<br>will send her back to you once she has recovered."

King Triton spoke into the communicator.

"Oh good, I will tell everyone."

Rei answered.

"Very Good."

King Triton spoke again and he shut off the communicator. Back  
>where Elsie was, about a couple of hours later, Usagi woke up<br>again. Usagi looked around and saw Elsie. Elsie smiled.

"You only have one more dose to go."

Elsie reported.

"Do I have to drink that potion again? It tastes worse than chalk!"

Usagi protested.

"Yes, I am sorry you have to. I am sorry, however, you must take the  
>last dose to totally remove all the dark energy in you."<p>

Elsie explained as she brought another bottle and uncorked it and Usagi  
>drank the potion by herself without help. Usagi drank the potion and<br>set it on the table. Within minutes, Usagi fell asleep again due to the  
>strong potency of the potion and several hours later, Usagi woke up once<br>again.

"Oh, you have awoke. Now, you must rest here for the rest of the day and  
>in the morning, you can see King Triton."<p>

Elsie reported. Usagi was glad she didn't have to drink any more of that  
>awful potion. Usagi rested for the rest of the day and woke up the next<br>morning. Elsie check Usagi over and smiled.

"You have my approval to leave. After, you had something to eat."

Elsie told Usagi. Usagi smiled for the first time in awhile. Someone  
>brought Usagi some food and she ate it and then Usagi got up and Elsie<br>escorted Usagi to King Triton.

"Your majesty, here is Usagi."

Elsie told King Triton. The king smiled.

"Good to see you fully recovered. Usagi, I will keep my part of the  
>agreement that we made. I will fully restore you to your human form<br>since you defeated the Shark King. Any words before I restore you?"

The King told Usagi.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank to everyone who helped me. To you, to Elsie,  
>and to Vanessa. You have my gratitude. If you need my help, please<br>feel free to ask me and I will help you."

Usagi told King Triton.

"Very well. Keep the Pearl of Transformation and the Mermaid Spear.  
>They will be useful to you in the future."<p>

King Triton told Usagi and he lifted up his staff and fired energy  
>at Usagi and she started to glow white and Usagi was teleported back<br>to Tokyo. Usagi appeared back in the cave of Jeremiah Jack the Hermit.

"Ah lass, you have recovered?"

Jeremiah Jack asked.

"Yes and I must go back to my friends. Jeremiah, it has been great  
>being with you. Take care of yourself."<p>

Usagi replied and she pressed the device that Ami gave her and temporarily  
>transformed into a mermaid and swam to shore where she met the others before<br>and pressed it again when she got to land. Usagi ran quickly back into Tokyo  
>and made it within hour at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi ran up the steps into<br>where the others had been waiting.

"Usagi, you have recovered?"

Ami asked.

"Yes. Fully. There's one thing I want to do before I take this device off.  
>There's old mangas in that cave where the Koi Pond is. I want those<br>Mangas to read. Rei, do you have any water proof zip lock bags?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Rei replied as she brought a few zip lock bags and Rei, Usagi, and the  
>others went to the Koi Pond. The Koi noticed Usagi and Usagi pressed the<br>device again and transformed into a mermaid and dove into the water and  
>returned to the cave where she was previously in the past and she appeared<br>in the cave and saw the mangas where she last had placed them. She dried her  
>hands and placed the mangas in the bags and sealed the bags and dove back<br>in the water and returned where the others were and placed the bags containing  
>the old mangas and Usagi pressed the device again returning fully into a human<br>and Usagi took off the device and she stood up on the ground.

"I am back!"

Usagi announced. Then suddenly Mercury's communicator appeared with a note  
>from King Triton and it read.<p>

'Here is Mercury's communicator. Also take care of Usagi. It was a pleasure  
>of having her here! She is special. Always take care of her.<p>

Signed King Triton.'

Rei folded the letter. Mamoru walked up to Usagi.

"Usako, I will take you home."

Mamoru volunteered to take Usagi home. Usagi picked up the bags  
>of the old mangas and spoke.<p>

"Thank you Mamo-Chan. Thank you everyone for helping me. I am ready  
>to go home."<p>

Usagi told them. Usagi could once again enjoy being on land without  
>anymore trouble.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE EPILOGUE!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/05/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	23. Epilogue: Usagi And Mamoru

Tail of The Moon Bunny

Epilogue: "Usagi And Mamoru"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>eccadairius at clear dot net  
>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com<br>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** Usagi And Mamoru ******

Usagi slept for the first time in her own bed the day that  
>she returned. Luna slept on the bed with her and the next<br>morning, Usagi woke up and got dressed and went down stairs  
>to meet her mother, father and her brother.<p>

"Good Morning, Usagi!"

Ikuko greeted her. Usagi smiled and hugged her mother.

"Good Morning Momma!"

Usagi happily greeted her mother.

"We have been worried about you. Rei had said that you fell  
>very ill and you had to stay at the Hikawa Shrine."<p>

Ikuko told Usagi. Luna sat nearby on the floor next to  
>Usagi. Usagi thought to herself. At least she didn't have<br>to explain that she had been a mermaid. Usagi sat down  
>and Usagi's father spoke to her.<p>

"What do you have planned for today Usagi?"

Kenji asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really thought of anything  
>to do."<p>

Usagi answered not really knowing what she was going to do.  
>Then the phone rang and Ikuko answered.<p>

"Hello?"

Ikuko answered. It was Mamoru on the other end. Mamoru  
>told Ikuko not to tell Usagi that he was taking Usagi<br>out. He told her that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna  
>was coming to pick Usagi up. Then Ikuko hung up the<br>phone.

"Who was that?"

Usagi asked.

"A wrong number."

Ikuko announced. Usagi frowned as she knew something was up.  
>About thirty minutes later, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna<br>showed up at the front door.

"Usagi-San, can you come with us for a while?"

Setsuna asked. Ikuko nodded her approval and Usagi left with  
>Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. they got in Haruka's car. And Haruka<br>drove Usagi where Mamoru was.

"I am glad you're back to normal Usagi."

Michiru stated.

"Yeah me too."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, you can live normally again. Always remember and be grateful  
>who helped you return to normal."<p>

Haruka stated.

"I will never forget the kindness of everyone."

Usagi replied again.

"Usagi-San, I think Mamoru has been the one who was worried about you  
>the most. And Small Lady too."<p>

Setsuna reported.

"I see."

Usagi replied once more as the car stopped in front of the apartments  
>where Mamoru lived. Usagi got out of the car and there stood Mamoru.<p>

"Mamo-Chan!"

Usagi greeted Mamoru warmly.

"Usako! I am glad you have fully recovered. I want to take you out  
>for awhile."<p>

Mamoru announced.

"Okay. I am fine with that."

Usagi agreed. Mamoru got his car and helped Usagi in his car and  
>she buckled up and he got in and he drove his car down the street<br>as Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna watched Mamoru drive off. Mamoru  
>took Usagi to the big aquarium she had been to before. Usagi looked<br>at the fish differently now.

"I think all fish are beautiful in their own way. I have a different  
>outlook on all aquatic life now."<p>

Usagi spoke in a soft tone. Mamoru embraced Usagi warmly.

"Usako, fish are beautiful in their own way, right?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Usagi answered.

"Usako, please come with me."

Mamoru told Usagi and he helped Usagi back into his car and he drove her  
>to the Game crown Arcade. They went inside. Motoki greeted them.<p>

"Hello Mamo-San and Usagi-Chan!"

Motoki greeted them. He led them to a table.

"I know what you like Mamo-san and what do you want Usagi-Chan?"

Motoki asked.

"I will take a milkshake, a cheeseburger with some french fries please."

Usagi happily answered. Motoki smiled and Usagi spoke again.

"I got to keep my energy up!"

Usagi cheerfully spoke. Motoki went sent the order to the kitchen and after  
>several minutes Motoki brought the food back. And Motoki left Mamoru and Usagi<br>alone to enjoy themselves.

"Mamo-Chan, thank you for helping me and supporting me all this time."

Usagi thanked him.

"Usako, I will always be there for you when you need it."

Mamoru answered. After they were done eating. Mamoru took Usagi to Azabu  
>Park. Mamoru turned towards Usagi and spoke.<p>

"Usako, I am glad that I can be by your side again. I love you Usako. You  
>light up my life as always."<p>

Mamoru spoke to her sweetly.

"Mamo-Chan! You are so romantic! I love you too!"

Usagi answered. Mamoru embraced Usagi, his 'Odango Atama' and they kissed  
>not to be disturbed by anyone. Usagi was happy to be a human once again<br>and she was in good hands... in the arms of her 'knight in shining armor'...  
>'Tuxedo Kamen.'<p>

TO BE CONTINUED... IN 'TAIL OF THE MOON BUNNY II'

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/05/2014

Tail of The moon Bunny is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
>© 2014 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


End file.
